A New Start
by dehdah2008
Summary: Bella is bitten by James, Edward is to late to keep her from changing. how will bella turn out will she have powers. how will she react to moving to alaska
1. Death

**A.N./ I don't own any of the characters all them are Stephanie Meyers creations.**

BOV

James had thrown me causing my head to be slammed in to the ballet mirror. i started to feel the blood drip down my face as I started to feel faint I noticed James was ready to pounce. As he leaped toward me I blacked out.

All I could feel now was a fire running threw my veins. oh god please someone put the fire out,I am going to die without seeing Edwards face one last time. The fire was all over my body now I was sure at any moment the pain would stop. it never did I was left in darkness and pain. Is this what it feels like to die the Unbearable pain along with darkness. Was this the punishment i had to receive for loving Edward.

EOV

As soon the plan landed I found Alice with Jasper looking very sad. Then Alice was shouting at my with her thoughts.

" oh Edward I am so sorry I didn't mean to lose her she told jasper she was going to the bathroom." "while I went to get her something to eat now James has her in a ballet studio a mile down the road." "we may be too late I just had a vision of him biting her."

As I listen to Alice everyone had made it to the studio if there was any chance of saving my poor Bella I would need everyone's help. as we ran in I saw James drinking from my angel. James quickly looked up with a smirk on his face. Right as James was standing up Emmett came from behind and tore his head off. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, And I all finished dismembering James. Carlisle evaluated Bella's condition. I went over to see how everything was going.

" Is Bella going to be ok?"

" She will be fine after the change is finished," "Until then we're going to have to get her back to the house where she will be safe." "Lets put her in Carlise's car and get going before we all burn up."

Finally I had Bella in the Mercedes holding onto her as if she were a baby. Humming her lullaby trying to get her to stop jerking so much it brought her to a slight twitch about every minute. It took us a whole day to get her back to forks. As Carlise pulled up to the house I raced up the stairs to put Bella on the bed. I hated myself for this happen to her. I should have left that first day I saw her. Instead I stayed here and caused her to lose her soul to a filthy rat.

How I wish I could trade places with her. I never wanted to see my whole reason for living to have to go through all of this pain. " Come in"

And in walked Alice

"Edward what are you going to tell her when she wakes up."

" I don't know; maybe the truth and hope she doesn't hate me for not making to her in time."

" Oh Edward don't be so absurd she loves you more than you can imagine."

And we saved her from dieing, you know that you wouldn't have made it if you had seen her completely lifeless be glad that you still have her. I promise you that Bella will be happy to see you when she wakes up which will be in about an hour so go clean up for her please.

Alice always knew how to make me fell better. I just couldn't get over the thought of Bella rejecting us all for letting this happen to her. i had to hurry i wanted to be the first thing my angel sees when she wakes up.

**A.N/ Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think of my story And if I should continue.**


	2. Awakenng

**A.N./ I don't know own any of the characters they all are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**BOV**

The pain began to grow stronger then I felt my heart beat for the last time within minutes I awoke to a pair of worried topaz eyes staring at me. It was Edward without a shirt on. I must be in heaven then only there could I see a sight as great as this. Then I heard the musical voice of Edward.

**EOV**

Bella is staring to wake, she is so beautiful now, even though she was always beautiful everything has been enhanced Bella even smells the same. She just opened her eyes they are such a nice golden color . I know that Bella's eyes are suppose to be red but I don't want anyone in here just yet then I was the way she looked at me. I knew she would hate me. Look at the way she is looking at me as if she doesn't know why I am even here with her. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Bella do you remember what happened."

"Yeah James attacked me and I blacked out now I am here in heaven with you here to look at." "Even though I thought for a while I was in hell it was so dark and painful."

How could my angel ever think that she would go to hell. If anything she'd be in heaven where she belonged.

"Bella you didn't die well in a way you did but you were changed into a vampire."

As those words left my mouth Bella ran to my bathroom to see what changes had happened.

**BOV**

I couldn't believe the appearance I saw when I looked in the mirror I looked better than any swim suit model dared. My hair had grow three inches had more volume to it. My lips were fuller I had curves that weren't there before along with beautiful gold eyes. I now can be an equal to Edward,

I could pass for a person that was good enough to be with my greek god.

As I walked back to Edward sitting on his couch I ran over to him sitting in his lap. I then kissed him forcefully; I hadn't been able to kiss him like this without hearing him say I was too breakable.

Bella you are going to be the death of me is all heard from Edward

Before he started to kiss me all over again.

"What do you mean you can't brake me now."

" That is true but if you don't stop I wont be able to face my family in a minute.

Not even a minute later the whole family came into Edward's room Carlisle brought me a glass that had some red stuff in it I guess it was blood. I looked at it with disgust. As everyone laugh I heard Alice, "Bella you have to drink it." I took a small sip to realize it tasted as bad as it smelled.

Eww… Carlisle I can't drink that it is nasty.

I just get some pizza and a soda.

"You're a vampire now you wouldn't want to eat it after you order it," Jasper had spoken this time.

Esme cooked me the pizza while I sat down taking in everything in.

wasn't it bad enough that I wasn't normal when I was human now that I am a vampire I had to be a freak then too.

As the pizza was finished cooking I started to eat it and it tasted better than anything I had ever eaten before. Then Emmett acted as if he were going to vomit. "Carlisle look at Bella's eyes they aren't red like most newborns but golden like ours when we just have hunted."

"Edward your right it could have something to do with the fact she doesn't like blood."

"Bella do feel the need for blood at all?"

"No actually thinking about it really just grosses me out!"

Everyone then looked at me as if I were crazy then Carlisle spoke.

" the only explanation I have for you having no blood lust like the rest of us is because when you were human you couldn't stand blood."

"She is the first human I knew that could smell blood" Edward announced.

I better call Charlie let him know that I am back in forks and will be home soon.

"Bella you cant go back to Charlie's he thinks that you died in plane crash."

"How did you do that did anyone really get hurt."

Edward then spoke," Only you would be worried about other people after being changed into a vampire." "Also Jasper took the Cullen jet and crashed it with all of your clothes on board for evidence of your death."

AOV

"What clothes do I have to wear I cant run around nude."

"Silly Bella that is where I come in I was going to go shopping for you by myself." "But seeing that you can be around humans I want to take you with me." Then I heard Bella groan, "Bella please your old clothes wouldn't fit anyways." "I promise I wont go over board we'll just get you seven out fits."

"It will be fun we'll be able to have a girls day out Rose can will come to make it official."

"Ok Alice but only seven out fits no more than that."

"Ok well we are going to leave for Seattle in an hour that way no one will recognize you very easily."

**A.N./ here the end to another chapter please review and tell me what corrections can be made and any ideas you have for the story thanks.**


	3. shopping

**A.N/ I don't own any of the twilight characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Please review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see happen. **

**i really am having a writers block i need reviews before i can start on my next chapter**

**BOV**

For a whole hour Edward and I laid on his bed holding one another. It was hard to believe I would never get to see Charlie again.

How did he take the news of his only child dieing. I hated the last memory I left him with was me running of saying I hated forks.

I wanted this but I thought I would get a chance to say good bye and apologize for my actions.

At least I would be able to spend the rest of eternity with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. that is when I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in Alice."

" Bella are you ready to start looking like Cullen."

With Alice saying that I really did wanted to just hide behind Edward but he just sat there laughing at me.

Obviously he knew something that I was unaware of. I turned to kiss Edward but was pulled a away by a pixie like vampire.

" you'll have plenty of time for that when we get back from shopping."

Rosalie, Alice and I all climbed in to Alice's car, speeding towards the mall in Seattle.

Rose decided to speak to me for the first time ever since I had known the Cullens.

" I really am sorry you had to be turned in such a violent way."

" It's alright I may have lost my human family but at least I gained a new family."

**AOV**

It was very interesting listening to Rose and Bella talk all the way to Seattle. Rose had told apologizing for being mean to Bella.

In true Bella fashion she told her it was ok all was forgiven. As I found a parking spot. I had vision of Edward asking Bella to marry him tonight.

Oh I have to get her in Victoria Secrete. As Rose, Bella and I went to different shops. Bella would object to almost everything Rose and I would give her to try on.

" Bella don't be so stubborn all of those clothes looked great on you." " would you like me to just go ahead and pick your outfits out for you?"

"Alice what are you giving me sweaters to wear. And jackets isn't summer a month away?"

"that is true but it isn't going to be hot in Alaska."

Why are we going to Alaska

"That is where we are moving esme already has a house close to the Denali clan."

" okay what store would you like to go to next."

"Victoria Secrete we have to get you some new under wear and bras."

" Alice this is so embarrassing if I were still human I'd be crimson right now."

**BOV **

As Alice went shopping for herself Rose and I sat on a bench to wait. That is when I heard rose say _I can't believe I have another sister this is awesome._

" thanks rose I am glad to have you as a sister too."

" What are you talking about I didn't say anything."

That is when I looked up at her and heard something again. _don't tell me she can read minds too. _

" Rose I heard that; OMG I can hear thoughts._"_

Rose and I started to look for Alice around the mall I began to understand how hard it was for Edward having to hear everyone's thoughts.

I wish I could just listen to my own thoughts. Then everything went quite. We soon passed Hollister spotting Alice with five very large bags signaling us to leave.

As we left for the car Alice was smiling much more than usual. I had to find out why did she see something I didn't know about.

" Alice what are you so excited about."

" I saw your power Bella it is so amazing."

" It's that same as Edwards what is so amazing about it."

" Now he will get to feel what it has been like for the rest of us all of these years." "Well lets get going I am starting to miss Japer."

The drive seemed to take less time than it did to get to Seattle. Dearing the ride everyone was so quite.

I was concerned Alice and Rose were keeping something from me. First I concentrated on Alice. _" when I get home I am going to give Bella a make over."_

_ "Bella I know your listening to me." _Alice started to smile mischievously. Then I wondered what Rose could be thinking.

_" I can't believe how good Bella looks she almost as pretty as I am." _

I now understood when Edward said that there as no need listen to rose's thoughts.

It will feel so nice to get to see Edward again I wonder if I can hear his thoughts.

**EOV**

The girls would be back in about ten minutes which gave me enough to time to get my mothers ring and everything set up for Bella's last night in forks.

It is amazing to think that I found someone that truly makes me happy. She has awaken so many things in me I could never repay her for all that she has done for me.

Alice came running up stairs " we need to have a family meeting!"

Everyone gathered into the living room Rose and Emmett in a chair. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I all sat on the couch.

While Alice and Jasper stood I know it had to be killing him all of this excitement she was giving off.

Carlisle started first; "alright Alice what is it that you wanted to tell us."

"While at the mall we figured out that Bella can read minds but she is able to shut her off."

"That is very interesting Bella is there any limits to who you can hear."

" I am not sure I can see if I can hear all of you is everyone alright with that."

Everyone shook their heads to allow Bella she always was so considerate of others.

_I Cant believe how easy she is taking this……Jasper_

_The things I want to do to Rose……Emmett_

_I cant wait to see Kate in a couple of days…..Rose_

_Bella is such a blessing on this Family…… Esme_

_Things are never going to boring around here with Bella around….. Carlisle_

_How did I ever deserve such a angel as Bella…Edward _

She just smiled at me that is when I knew that she heard me.

"This isn't right Bella can hear me but I cant hear her."

Everyone then started to laugh at my frustration.

Carlisle was very much right that things were not going to be normal around with Bella a newborn that doesn't drink blood.

and can read minds very interesting but that is my Bella it doesn't surprise me in the least.

"It seems that Bella doesn't have in restrictions on reading our minds" Carlisle said calmly.

Our family meeting dismissed with Rose and Emmett heading to their room. Alice and Jasper finished packing all of their things in color coded boxes.

I grabbed Bella by her hand and pulled into me and kissed her with more force than necessary.

" Do you want to go to the meadow with me?"

" Why of course Mr. Cullen I would love to."

Running with Bella on my back was an amazing feeling but to be able to run hand and hand with her was so much better.

seeing her long brown hair blow in the when was breathe taking lucky thing I didn't have to.

As we came to the entrance Bella noticed the blanket and candles I had sat up while she went shopping.

It was at moments like this that I wish I knew what she was thinking.

" Edward thank you it is so beautiful what is all of this for."

"I just wanted are last night in forks to be special." " do you remember the first time I brought you here."

" yes of course that is the first day you told me you loved me."

I got down on one knee waiting for her to lookup to notice. " "Isabella Marie Swan your are the sun to my moon without you I would still be living in darkness.

I would be honored if you would be my wife."

**BOV**

After seeing the beautiful sight that Edward had planned for the both of us in the meadow. When I look up from my state of shock I was sent right back to it.

After noticing Edward on one knee in front of me . _" she isn't going to want to marry me how embarrassing." _

_"look at how beautiful she is now why would she want to marry a monster like me." _

I started to smile I couldn't help it I finally was able to know what Edward really was thinking. When Edward finally said will you be my wife

I tackle him to the ground saying yes all the way down. As we laid on the blanket he pulled out this beautiful ring form his pocket.

" Edward it is so beautiful you didn't have to go buy one so expensive."

" I didn't it was my mother's she gave it to me right before she died and told me to give it the girl that I love and could never live without."

"Bella you are more than I could ask for. " I don't understand I how I was living before you came into my life."

I smiled at Edward just knowing that I would be with this god like creature for the rest of my days.

Edward held me so tight if I were human I would have been crushed. I took this as a time to kiss him it started to grow more intense.

this was about the time he used to pull away. But not this time he kept the kiss going on.

In that moment both Edward and I let our teenage hormones take over. When the sun started to rise we headed back to the house.

Carlisle wanted to talk to all of us before we left to go to Alaska.

**A.N./ thanks for reading I hoped you are enjoying my story so far. i need help figure out how to start my next chapter i need your reviews. Victoria will be showing up in the next chapter. **


	4. Victoria and Alaska

**A.N. I Don't own any of the charters in twilight I am just borrowing them for my story. Some of this chapter will be in Victoria's point of view**

**Victoria's point of view**

It has been too long James has been gone for far too long. I have to drive out and find him. I know that he hasn't been killed by those soft hearted Cullens. James

may have decided that he didn't want me anymore. Who am I kidding he would never think that; I was his soul mate and he was mine. As I started to run threw the

woods I came upon a scent I had to check out. As I stocked towards my soon to be dinner. I noticed the young gentleman was driving onyx corvette. Mmm… killing

two birds with one stone, this was gong to be easier than I had thought. Poor thing didn't even know what was coming. I pulled the old lost girl with no one to help

act to get him to come in to the woods. After I gad him in arms reach I broke his neck and indulged in that warm liquid that would quench my thirst. I have to sat that

he did have the best tasting blood I have tasted in a while. Back to my mission I quickly jumped into the car and started towards Arizona. After driving nonstop for

twenty-four hours I finally made it to my designation. Only to find the ballet studio James had told me he would kill that stupid human in was burnt down. I knew all

the Cullens were back I also heard that Bella was dead so that had to mean that James had accomplished what he wanted. which was to find a vampire equal to

him to fight. Looking over the empty lot I noticed James's camera by a dumpster. Seeing the video was harder than anything else I have ever seen I sat there in a

alley watching my only love getting ripped apart by those vegetarians. They will pay I will rip their little pet from limb to limb when I find her.

**BOV**

**Mean while back in forks**

We all gathered in the front room of the house. Rose and Emmett sitting in the leather chair. Alice, Jasper , Edward , and I sat on the couch. While Carlisle and Esme

sit on the love sit. We all sit waiting for Carlisle to start his speech to us.

" Bella we are going to have to head to Alaska soon." "But before we do I want to make sure all of you understand we'll be staying with the Denali Clan till Esme

finishes our new home." then it hit me I would have to be in the same home as the beautiful strawberry blonde Tonya. What if Edward decided that he did want to

give her a chance. Then Alice's thoughts came running at me full speed.

_**Bella don't worry about Tonya she is no threat to you Edward will only be with you. She will try to get him to noticed her I thought I should warn you before we get there.**_

Carlisle looked as if he was keeping something from us that we didn't know about. So I decided to listen to his thoughts.

_**How am I suppose to tell the others that even though we didn't bite Bella if we don't leave tonight the treaty will be broken according to the LaPush bunch.**_

It was then that Carlisle had realized that he didn't just have one mind reading vampire in the house anymore and knew that I had heard everything he had said in

his mind. "Carlisle what do you mean by treaty and what were the terms of it?" "Edward will you please tell Bella about the treaty as both of you are packing," Esme

requested. As those words left Esme's month Edward already had me over his shoulder and up the stairs. "I am more than capable of walking myself up to your room."

" I know that I just like to have you in my arms." smiling that beautiful crooked smile I loved so much. "now are you going to tell me about this treaty that you forgot to tall me about?"

"When Carlisle and I first came here we had to meet with the tribe in LaPush."

"We told them how we only hunted animals not humans."

"The agreement was that we were to never bit a human."

"They would stay on their side of the border and we were to stay on our side."

"If either side broke the treaty a war would be started."

" what do you mean war nothing can hurt you?"

" Do you remember the stories that Jacob told you at the beach about us." " what was the other story did he tell you that night.?

"Jacob told me about men turning into wolves." " Are you telling me all the tribe members can turn into wolves." " That is exactly what I am saying." "If a war was to

brake out between us there would be no way to keep from being found out about," "Now do you understand why we have to leave tonight."

After our talk Edward and I started to pack quickly. It was a good thing I hadn't taken my new clothes out of the bags. All Edward had packed up was his cds and his

favorite outfits. " Edward why are you packing so light?" " Esme likes to keep our furniture at our house that way they are always furnished in cause we have to run

away to one." " Also Alice will want to go shopping for everyone once we get up there." " that sounds great I assume she will be doing the same to me also."

Edward bent down sweetly and kissed me stating that Alice wouldn't want me to feel like she was playing favorites" as he started to laugh. Then I heard threw the door

" He is right Bella I cant do that everyone one will think I am treating you special." " Your clothing collection will still be insanely smaller than the rest of us."

" Alice don't you have some packing to be getting done?" " I finished that hours ago and all of my boxes are color coordinated." " well some people still have to pack.

" After Edward taped the last box I suddenly felt myself being thrown onto the couch. Looking into his beautiful eyes never did get boring. I don't know what I did to

deserve him but I am glad that I did it. "Edward we have to load all of these boxed before leaving tonight." "We'll never get it done if you keep me held up here all

night." At that very moment a hurt expression came across his face. " I didn't mean it like that you know that I would stay in your arms very eternity if it was

possible." we have things we have to get done first." " I know Bella it is just I came so close to losing you." I will never let anything ever come clo0se to hurting you

again." Ending the conversation with a make session until Emmett came booming on the door. " Both of you need to quit sucking face and get your things loaded

everyone is waiting on both of you."

_**Little Eddie is finally becoming a man. Bella really doesn't know how much she completes him. **_

Edward was right about Emmett's thoughts he never did think anything that he wouldn't say out loud. I really didn't know that I changed Edward so much. It was

odd to think Edward needed me as much as I needed him. After I finally came out of my personal nowhere land daze everything had been loaded. Carlisle and Esme

took the Mercedes. While Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all took the Jeep. While Edward and I took the Volvo all of the other cars were going to be shipped to

Alaska after Esme finished our new home. Two whole days in a car with Edward is just what I needed. Maybe he could help me clear my head about the whole Tonya

thing. He did turn her down there is no way he would honestly leave me for her. It is still hard to believe he chose to be with me just plain Bella. Well I used to be

plain Bella now I was someone that he could keep up with him. And I wont fall over everything anymore.

**Back to Victoria's point of view**

I started back to Forks as soon as I had killed enough people to have enough money to fill up my tank with gas to get back on. I will have my revenge on those

Cullens. They took the only thing that mattered to me in this life. James wasn't only my lover but he also was my creator. He had once told me that while passing

though Bowling Green Kentucky in 1922 he saw me walking home from work. That three men had started to follow me. As I went into a alley all three of them

jumped me. James had rescued me from the men but was too late I was bleeding to bad. To be able to make it without dieing so he had to bite me. the only thing I

can think of that kept him from killing me from the bite was he had already been filled by those men. After three days had pasted James told me what had happened.

We've been together for so long I cant believe he is gone now. I am about thirty miles from Forks now. Any minute now I will have that little vixen in my hands taking

her life as Edward had taken James's. the hidden drive came into sight even though I had only been here once I could never forget where this house was it had her

scent all around it. I can not express the angst I was feeling when I reached the house to find it was empty. It looked as if they had just left a day or two ago. Well I

guess it is to plan B now off to Bella's human home. It should be pretty easy to get to Bella's father now that all of the cullens are gone. Forks was so small that her

scent was everywhere but as I passed a house that had a police car parked out in front of I scent was so strong I would have thought that she was in the car with

me. I guess I found the right place. I pulled into the drive way fix my hair and think up a believable story to get him to let me in.

I walk up the drive way and peck on the door. He answers the door and I let the lies start to fly.

" Good evening is Bella here?" " no she isn't she died in a fire about a week ago." " who may I ask are you?"

" my name is Victoria I used to go to school with Bella in Arizona." " May I come in it is really cold out here."

" Sure where are my manners would you like anything to drink." " I sure would ."

It was then I took my chance I followed him into the kitchen. As I sank my teeth into his delicate neck I felt something knock my to the ground.

Then I it felt like I was being ripped apart. the last thing i saw was a black furry dog bitting me to shreds.

**A.N./ I think I will end it here for tonight. Thank you for reading and please review it will really help me out with knowing if i should keep writing or not. and I will have a new chapter up soon.**


	5. Preview of chapter 5

**sorry it took so long i have been busy. so here is a preview i will finish tomorrow. i hope you like it **

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story but I don't own any of the characters all of them belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also Italics are thoughts. **

**JPOV**

Since Bella's death my father has been having me check on Charlie just to make sure he was doing alright. I was on my way to watch the game with him. when I

smelt a unfamiliar scent coming from a leech I knew it wasn't one of the cullens. As this registered in my brain I couldn't fight it anymore I phased that second. I had

to let the pack know about what I was smelling. "Sam there an unfamiliar vampire in the area. I smelt it on the way to Charlie's."

" hurry to Charlie's make sure he is ok and come to the reservation as soon as it is safe for him." it was then I realized the scent was getting stronger as I became

closer to the swan's home. Looking threw the window I saw a red headed woman behind Charlie. She had to be the leech I was looking for. In that second I busted

threw the door and tackled her too the floor. I mere seconds I was ripping her apart. Remembering what Sam had told us about how to finish the attack by starting

a fire. I then grab her remains throwing them into a garbage bag while walking to the back yard . After gathering all the small pieces I started a fire and threw them

in to it. I ran back inside finding Charlie curled up into a ball withering in pain. He had been bitten I didn't know how long it would be before he was one of them but I

knew I had to call dad and rest of the pack. In the next 10 minutes everyone was at Charlie's.

**Billy's point of view**

_Walking into my best friends house and seeing him there on the floor was the worst thing I could see in my life. I cant let him stay here and when he turns the tribe kill _

_him. Bella has to have the cullens number some where around here. _

" Sam what do you think we should do about this?"

" we should burn the house with him in it."

"If we let him turn he'll slaughter everyone in town."

" what if we get a hold of the cullens tell them what happened." "It is the least we can do, at least he will get to see Bella." "before he leaves with them we'll tell him that he can't come back to Forks."

" we don't owe him nothing but he is your friend." 'we will call the cullens but he has to leave as soon as he comes to." " I am leaving you and Jacob to watch him until you get a Cullen here.'

"Dad how are we going to get a hold of the Cullens." "We don't even know if they are still on this continent."

" Jacob I don't know that; but I do know that Charlie had Carlisle cell number under the phone in the kitchen."

I rolled into the kitchen while having Jacob dial the number. After about three rings I got a answer.

" Hello"

" Um is this Carlisle."

" Yes it is how may I help you."

" This is Billy Black from the reservation there has been a accident."

" What type of accident?"

" Charlie was attacked by a vampire in his home." "Please come back and help him adjust to this life." I don't want to have to kill him."

" You don't have to say any more I will be there tomorrow evening."

" Thank you so much."

I hung up the phone and told Jacob to put Charlie on the couch and then to get some of his things packed. I guess it a good thing Charlie had vacation days that he hadn't used

yet. That would give us enough time to get him pack and fake a death for him.


	6. Alaska Drama

**A.N. This was my hardest chapter to write yet. i really wanted to make everyone proud. ****Thanks for reading my story but I don't own any of the characters all of them belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also Italics are thoughts. **

**JOV**

Since Bella's death my father has been having me check on Charlie just to make sure he was doing alright. I was on my way to watch the game with him. when I

smelt a unfamiliar scent coming from a leech I knew it wasn't one of the cullens. As this registered in my brain I couldn't fight it anymore I phased that second. I had

to let the pack know about what I was smelling. "Sam there an unfamiliar vampire in the area. I smelt it on the way to Charlie's."

" hurry to Charlie's make sure he is ok and come to the reservation as soon as it is safe for him." it was then I realized the scent was getting stronger as I became

closer to the swan's home. Looking threw the window I saw a red headed woman behind Charlie. She had to be the leech I was looking for. In that second I busted

threw the door and tackled her too the floor. I mere seconds I was ripping her apart. Remembering what Sam had told us about how to finish the attack by starting

a fire. I then grab her remains throwing them into a garbage bag while walking to the back yard . After gathering all the small pieces I started a fire and threw them

in to it. I ran back inside finding Charlie curled up into a ball withering in pain. He had been bitten I didn't know how long it would be before he was one of them but I

knew I had to call dad and rest of the pack. In the next 10 minutes everyone was at Charlie's.

**Billy's point of view**

_Walking into my best friends house and seeing him there on the floor was the worst thing I could see in my life. I cant let him stay here and when he turns the tribe kill him. Bella has to have the cullens number some where around here. _

" Sam what do you think we should do about this?"

" we should burn the house with him in it."

"If we let him turn he'll slaughter everyone in town."

" what if we get a hold of the cullens tell them what happened." "It is the least we can do, at least he will get to see Bella."

"before he leaves with them we'll tell him that he can't come back to Forks."

" we don't owe him nothing but he is your friend." 'we will call the cullens but he has to leave as soon as he comes to."

" I am leaving you and Jacob to watch him until you get a Cullen here.'

"Dad how are we going to get a hold of the Cullens." "We don't even know if they are still on this continent."

" Jacob I don't know that; but I do know that Charlie had Carlisle cell number under the phone in the kitchen."

I rolled into the kitchen while having Jacob dial the number. After about three rings I got a answer.

**" Hello"**

**" Um is this Carlisle."**

**" Yes it is how may I help you."**

**" This is Billy Black from the reservation there has been a accident."**

**" What type of accident?"**

**" Charlie was attacked by a vampire in his home." "Please come back and help him adjust to this life." I don't want to have to kill him." **

**" You don't have to say any more I will be there tomorrow evening."**

**" Thank you so much."**

I hung up the phone and told Jacob to put Charlie on the couch and then to get some of his things packed. I guess it a good thing Charlie had vacation days that he hadn't used

yet. That would give us enough time to get him pack and fake a death for him.

**Meanwhile with the cullens **

Two days with Edward to myself has went by so quickly. All the way here Edward kept trying to reassure me that Tonya was nothing to worry about.

It seemed like minutes when we had pulled up to a giant green house. Edward was at my door before I had a chance to take my seat belt off.

" Bella you seem nervous."

" Wouldn't you be I about to meet a woman that hates me."

" Bella she cant the hate you she has never met you." "Everyone is going to love you trust me."

" I will believe you for now but remember that I can hear all of there thoughts too."

Then Alice came running to my side.

" Isn't it beautiful here, as soon as I finish visiting everyone we're all going to go shopping."

" Can we go ahead go in so I can everyone think awful things about me." everyone started to laugh as we walked towards the large doors.

When reaching the door it opened without us having to knock behind the door was a small girl. Alice went running up to her while screaming KATE!!

After a entrace like that four other vampires came out to meet us. First was a man that looked like he was about Carlisle's age he introduced him self as Eleazar

along with introducing me to rest of the family the women beside him was Carmen she was his wife. Then on the other side of him were two other females who's

beauty matched Rosalie. They were Irina and the infamous Tonya. How could Edward not want her she was flawless more beautiful than I could ever want to be.

That is when Carlisle's cell phone started to ring.

**CPOV **

Who could be calling me at this time of night. It says Charlie swan I better take this outside I know Bella is still hurting from leaving her father.

He probably just needs someone to talk to.

**" Hello"**

**" Um is this Carlisle."**

**" Yes it is how may I help you."**

**" This is Billy Black from the reservation there has been a accident."**

**" What type of accident?"**

**" Charlie was attacked by a vampire in his home." "Please come back and help him adjust to this life.**

**" I don't want to have to kill him." kill him but that is his best friend.**

**The tribe really can be heartless at times "**

**You don't have to say any more I will be there tomorrow evening."**

**" Thank you so much."**

" Alice come out side please."

" I have already seen what happened do you think we should tell Bella or Edward."

"No it will be better if we don't let them know so keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Also I want to come back to Forks with me." " Charlie always like you he may take it easier if you are the one to help him through this."

"ok let me gets some things and I will be back out."

" Tell the others I left some important text books that I cant wait to be shipped to us."

" ok I will are you going to tell Esme what is really going on."

"no I am not there is no need to get her all worried."

**BPOV**

After Alice came back in from outside. she didn't even stop to talk to anyone just told Esme Carlisle and her had to go back to Forks.

Had get some of his text books and she had left her favorite dress. Something was up when I tried to listen to her thoughts all I heard were her thoughts of jasper

doing a strip dance for her. Ewe that was defiantly something I didn't need to see.

She kissed everyone and before leaving for the door. She told Kate, Irina, And Tonya if she hears of any of them trying to mess with Jasper she'd rip them all apart. I

never seen Alice so protective over Jasper.

" Edward why did Alice say that to them."

" The last time we stayed up here Irina and Kate were trying to have their way with Jasper."

" you should have seen it that half pint had them all cowering back."

I never could think of Alice not smiling.

but I would have done the same thing for Edward.

Then everyone started to the living room.

For some reason Carmen wanted everyone to catch up. While also getting to know the girl that captured the unattainable Edward. Rose and Emmet sat on the

couch with Carman and Eleazer. Esme and Jasper sat on the love sit . Kate and Irina were on the couch nearest. Edwards and mine chair. As everyone sat down I

noticed that Tonya was missing.

**A.N. I couldn't figure out how to write this conversation. I decided to put the person's name alone with the comment they have to say**

**Kate:** Rose you look Beautiful, where did you get that shirt?

**Rose:** Alice bought it for me at Hollister.

**Carmen:** Esme what was it like having your oldest child fall for a human?

**Esme:** I didn't look at Edward falling for a human. I saw it as he finally wasn't the odd man out.

**Carmen:** Bella when were you changed?

**Bella:** a week and half I think

**Carmen:** how are your eyes gold then? I have never seen anything like it.

**Bella:** I don't know how it happened. Also I don't crave blood It actually taste really bad. Carlisle thinks it is because I was so sensitive to blood when I was human.

**Carmen:** Edward you do have a very special lady on your hands.

Tonya came strolling in with a leather mini skirt on along with a red halter top. She walked over to Edward and rubbed his arm.

With the most devilish smile on. Instantly I knew what I had to do. I know I am not going to like this.

_I will be damn if I am going to lose Edward to an ugly bitch like her. He should know that I could please him so much better than she wished she could._

Who the hell does she think she is acting like Edward is hers lets see if this fixes her. I leaned in close to Edward and kisses him with all the passion I had in me for him.

_That was amazing but your only going to make her try harder. _then he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

**Tonya:** where did you go when you ran from Bella?

**Edward:** I came here, what's your point?

**Tonya:** you came running to me when everything was falling apart.

**Edward:** you are so full of shit I didn't even talk to you. Every time you try to hit on me I would run outside.

_Eddie you know you want me. I can be all that you will ever need. _

The moment that I heard that a growl escaped from my chest, not only surprising me but everyone else.

Then I snapped "Tonya I have put up with your dirty thoughts since Edward has walked threw the door."

"But I have had enough he isn't yours and he never will be." "Stay the fuck away from him or I will give you a reason."

"how did you know what I was thinking."

" isn't it oblivious I can hear everyone's thoughts."

"That is what set me apart from you I truly am Edwards true love." I have never felt more alive than when I blew up on Tonya.

Maybe being like Edward was going to have more advantages than I had thought. It was then I noticed I was in the bedroom that Edward and I would be sharing.

" Bella you are so beautiful when you are jealous."

" Be quiet and kiss me Mr. Cullen."

**A.N. thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think or if you have an idea of what should happen next.**


	7. Preview to chapt 6

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to Edwards-lover, OECD, Punching-werewolfs, DeanParker, and I'm Randomspicuous all of your reviews helped me piece together this chapter. **

**BPOV**

Laying in Edwards arms was the most peaceful thing I had ever experienced . And then my stomach growled ruining the moment.

Even as a vampire my hunger had to come between us.

" Love it is ok I need to go hunt anyways." " I thought nothing was going to get you off of me."

_she should know better than to think I am being serious if it was possible I would hold her till the end of the world came. _

I smiled with a devious grin and told Edward " You were the one that had me in your iron grasp."

" I will let you go to hunt first then we can go to town to buy something to eat."

" sounds like you have a plan but lets get in the shower first."

" wont you need another one when you get back."

" no I am a very neat eater."

Edward then pulled me into our lavish bathroom and undressed me as I did for him.

He then lifted me up as he did this I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put both of us in the shower.

During our shower events I made sure Tonya heard every sound of Edward pleasuring me and not her.

As we dried off and finished getting dressed Emmett's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Edward must learn fast with the way Bella was screaming. I think I am going to go hunting with him and ask how he did that._

Edward and I both started laughing at the same time.

" well I guess I don't have to tell you what Emmett wanted to talk to you about."

" No love I heard it all on my own I already have a answer for him."

"What is it then?

" Natural talent"

"well you better get going if I am going to get anything to eat today."

Edward and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Most of the house had gathered as Edward told Esme of Emmett and his plan Tonya jumped up saying she was going.

As she started to walk out with the boys I grabbed a hold of her

" Where the hell do you think you are going?"

" To go hunt have a problem with that."

" as a matter of a fact I do you can go after the guys come back."

"Your sister look like they need a drink as well."

" Bella I don't have to listen to you." " Your just afraid that Edward will finally decide to stop messing with a girl and get a women."

" he already found a women or did you not hear that beautiful music we made in our shower."

Rose then started laughing after finally calming down enough to speak she said," Aww Burn…."

Tonya tried to hit me and was stopped by Rosalie

" if you are going to fight her then you will have to go threw me."

_That is ok Bella Rosalie wont be able to take up for you every time. I will beat your ass and then I am going to take your man._

" Tonya remember Edward is my man not yours!"

Then she went to Kate's room to sulk.

" Bella when you turned you got a attitude."

_I like this new Bella she has balls. And she is going to have to give me tips on how to get Emmett to do what Edward has been doing for her._

"Rose that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard to say about me."

" what do you mean I didn't say anything." "oh I forgot about your little gift." " when are you going to try to figure out if you have any other talents."

"I guess we can do it when I get back from dinner."

" is sounds like they are about to come in."

Then Edward and Emmett both walked in door as soon as Emmett saw Rose her ran up to her and threw her across he shoulder.

" I guess you told him your secrete."

" he begged till I did it was like denying a child candy."

" ok I believe you I guess rose is going to be happy then."

"Mr. Cullen where are you taking me for dinner?"

**A.N. this is my preview to chapt 6 i will finish it tomorrow the is alot more drama to come in this chapter. **

**Thanks**


	8. Tonya

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to Edwards-lover, OECD, Punching-werewolfs, DeanParker, and I'm Randomspicuous all of your reviews helped me piece together this chapter. **

**BPOV**

Laying in Edwards arms was the most peaceful thing I had ever experienced . And then my stomach growled ruining the moment. Even as a vampire my hunger had to come between us.

" Love it is ok I need to go hunt anyways." " I thought nothing was going to get you off of me."

_she should know better than to think I am being serious if it was possible I would hold her till the end of the world came. _

I smiled with a devious grin and told Edward " You were the one that had me in your iron grasp." " I will let you go to hunt first then we can go to town to buy something to eat."

" sounds like you have a plan but lets get in the shower first."

" wont you need another one when you get back."

" no I am a very neat eater."

Edward then pulled me into our lavish bathroom and undressed me as I did for him.

He then lifted me up as he did this I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put both of us in the shower.

During our shower events I made sure Tonya heard every sound of Edward pleasuring me and not her.

As we dried off and finished getting dressed Emmett's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Edward must learn fast with the way Bella was screaming. I think I am going to go hunting with him and ask how he did that._

Edward and I both started laughing at the same time.

" well I guess I don't have to tell you what Emmett wanted to talk to you about."

" No love I heard it all on my own I already have a answer for him."

"What is it then?

" Natural talent"

"well you better get going if I am going to get anything to eat today."

Edward and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Most of the house had gathered as Edward told Esme of Emmett and his plan.

Tonya jumped up saying she was going. As she started to walk out with the boys I grabbed a hold of her

" Where the hell do you think you are going?"

" To go hunt have a problem with that."

" as a matter of a fact I do you can go after the guys come back."

"Your sister look like they need a drink as well."

" Bella I don't have to listen to you." " Your just afraid that Edward will finally decide to stop messing with a girl and get a women."

" he already found a women or did you not hear that beautiful music we made in our shower."

Rose then started laughing after finally calming down enough to speak she said," Aww Burn…."

Tonya tried to hit me and was stopped by Rosalie

" if you are going to fight her then you will have to go threw me."

_That is ok Bella Rosalie wont be able to take up for you every time. I will beat your ass and then I am going to take your man._

" Tonya remember Edward is my man not yours!"

Then she went to Kate's room to sulk.

" Bella when you turned you got a attitude."

_I like this new Bella she has balls. And she is going to have to give me tips on how to get Emmett to do what Edward has been doing for her._

"Rose that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard to say about me."

" what do you mean I didn't say anything." "oh I forgot about your little gift."

" when are you going to try to figure out if you have any other talents."

"I guess we can do it when I get back from dinner."

" is sounds like they are about to come in."

Then Edward and Emmett both walked in door as soon as Emmett saw Rose her ran up to her and threw her across he shoulder.

" I guess you told him your secrete."

" he begged till I did it was like denying a child candy."

" ok I believe you I guess rose is going to be happy then."

"Mr. Cullen where are you taken me for dinner?"

" I am taking you to Mugs Diner." I have been told they serve the best burgers in Alaska."

" Who did you hear that from?" "you only talk to us," I said smiling.

" you have me there; it is the only diner near by."

Being around Edward made me forget that I was hungry in the first place. I knew if I didn't eat soon I would start to become weak.

I cant have that when I have to keep up with the girls tonight.

Edward open the Volvo's door as soon I was in he was starting the car. On the way to town was bliss until Edward brought up Tonya.

"what happened to make Rose want to beat Tonya down?"

" Tonya thought she was going to go hunt with Emmett and you." " I grabbed her and told her that it wasn't going to happen."

" then the argument went on I guess she was getting ready to hit me when Rose stepped in."

"Bella I Don't know why you let her get under your skin." " the same reason you let Mike Newton get to you.:

it was then I saw where we were going the building was small and the sign was lit in neon on lights.

**MUGS **Diner

As both of us walked in everyone was staring. Then the rush of thoughts almost knocked me to the floor.

I don't know how Edward did this everyday. I have to shut this off in the second everything went quiet I could think now.

We sat down in a both a older like lady ask what we would like to drink we both said water. In a flash she was back.

I told her I would like a cheese burger and she was off. I leaned over the table to kiss Edward also to talk to him where no one could hear.

**Bella: how do you function having to hear all of those thoughts at once. I almost fell to the floor hearing all of that.**

**Edward: it took a lot of practice. At least you are able to turn it off.**

In that moment I saw the waitress coming towards our table. I quickly wanted to finish my food and head back home.

the look on Edwards face was priceless as I took my first bite.

" How can you eat that stuff."

" it is the same you hunting animals."

In less than five minutes I had finished my food we were on our way back to the house. Heading down the road I have Barbie girl playing.

It was Edwards phone that meant it was Alice.

**Edward: hey half pint**

**Alice: is Emmett rubbing off on you? Anyways let me talk to Bella I have to tell her something.**

**Bella: Hey Alice where are you at?**

**Alice: we just landed in Seattle I had a vision I had to call and tell you about.**

**Bella: is something wrong**

**Alice: not exactly**

**Bella: Alice just tell me already please!**

**Alice: I know that Tonya has been getting to you. When you get back home Rose and the rest of the girls including Tonya are wanting to have a girls day out. **

**If your really wanting to put Tonya where she needs to be go with them. Trust me you will thank me for this.**

**Bella: thanks for the update, when are you going to be back.**

**Alice: Carlisle will be back tomorrow night. He is flying back I am going to drive the Porsue back.**

**Bella:** **well I will see you soon.**

After Alice hung up I handed Edward back his phone.

"Are you going to go to the girls day out love?"

" yes I am just because tonay is a grouch doesn't mean I cant get to know Irina and Kate better.

Rest of the drive was nothing but silence as we made it to the house. Irina came skipping out to the car it was odd how much she reminded me of Alice.

it seemed she never gad a frown on her face.

" Can the three of us hang out with rose and you today."

" Of course I wouldn't miss that for a million bucks."

Walking into the house I decided it was time to eavesdrop figure out what I am getting myself into.

_**Rosalie: this trip to the park is going to be fun I starting to think I would have to take a crow bar to get Edward to let Bella go.**_

_**Esme: I hope Carlisle is ok it is so unlike him to go running off without having a meeting about what is going on.**_

_**Kate: This is going to be so much fun if Tonya doest ruin it for all of us.**_

_**Jasper: Bella has became such a fire cracker. Yet she is still that sweet girl we all met a year ago.**_

_**Emmett: there is going to be a girl day out. That sucks I just know Bella is going to have to fuck Tonya up. Where is jasper I think I smell a bet coming on.**_

_**Edward: Bella you ass looks amazing in those pants.**_

Turning around there was Edward smiling at me.

" As much as I want to finish this I have to get down stairs to the girls."

" Promise!"

" Yes now I recommend you find Emmett before Jasper gets all of his money."

" I heard that for myself I already said that you will explode on her."

Edward and I both had made it down the stairs and I was getting ready to go outside when I heard this.

_**Tonya: Edward is going to be with me I don't care what I have to do to get him.**_

I decided I was going to let her get away with that I would get eventually. I closed the door behind me and heard Edward and Emmett betting

**Emmett:** _I bet 50 dollars it will be in the back yard._

**Edward:**_ I bet it will be in the woods._

**Emmett:**_ it is on then, I kinda feel bad taking your money like this._

Running to the park was one of the best feeling I have had since we arrived in Alaska. When we arrived I had already learned that Kate is the Artistic sister of the bunch. She like to paint nature. Also is the youngest at 999 years old. While Irina is a thousand years old and tries to play match maker.

Then it came to the bitch she was thousand twenty years old. Talking about trying to rock the cradle. It didn't help my attitude that Tonya had kept on thinking of her and Edward having sex. While I kept suppressing the need to rip her apart. I looked around and noticed that Rose, Kate, and Irina were running around playing tag. I never saw Rosalie like this with all of her walls down.

**Tonya:** _Bella why do you keep Edward from his true happiness._

**Bella:** _what the hell are you talking about._

**Tonya:** _you know I can make him happier than you._

**Bella**_: When you were human were you dropped on the head a lot. You had to been because your ass is fucking retarded._

_Get over your self no one wants your old ass anymore._

Then Tonya grabbed me by the hair of the head and slapped me. I felt as if I just blew up.

And then Tonya went flying in to a tree. Kate came running towards us to brake us apart and hit what seemed like a invisible wall.

Tonya then came running back from the tree. Only to be slammed to the ground when I grabbed her by the hair of the head.

i kept on hitting her nose it had already moved to the other side but i was working on knocking it off until I was kicked off of her.

She was now on top of me scratching my face

**Tonya: would say I am going to fuck your face up but I have already been beaten to that.**

As those words left her mouth she went flying again._** I don't know what is causing that but I am glad it is.** _I thought to myself

I went running up to her picking her up and slamming her heard in to a rock until half of it was mashed in. venom was running everywhere.

I could here the girls hooting DAMN……

Tonya was still trying to fight when I got up to walk away. I was knocked to the ground yet again. Tonya was trying to pull all of my hair out.

I turned over and decked her right in the jaw. Her right eye came flying it out I was to tired to fight to anymore. then girls were able to get to us Kate and Irina

went to Tonya while Rosalie helped me up and we ran home to have Eleazar look at Tonya.

**A.N. i think should end here for tonight even though i did want to get charlie in this chapter but he will definally be in the next chapter. please review and keep on reading thanks **

**DisClaimer u do not own any of the people in my story thet belong to stephine meyer **


	9. HELP!

**_A.N. I don't own any of the characters I am just borrowing them for my story._**

**_i am having major writers block at the moment i will try to finish this chapter tomorrow but here is my beginning _**

APOV

After landing in Seattle I called Bella to tell her my vision. Then Carlisle and I headed towards forks in a rental car from Hertz.

" what are we going to tell Charlie."

" I have no idea Alice." " when he wakes he will know that he is different." " Also Billy Black is wanting to tell him bye."

"That should prove to him that we aren't crazy."

" it looks like it will work perfectly." " Are we going to tell him about Bella."

" I don't think we should." "We'll let it be a surprise to them both." " he will be taking so much that maybe it will help to give him those few days."

" to come to terms with what he has became."

_**A.N./ this is my idea of how i am going to proceed with this chapter so far please tell me if you think that i could improve it or even if you think i should take it another way.**_

**pulling up into Charlie's house never felt more creeper than now. the whole tribe was waiting for us. Jacob already had a suit case with charlies things in it. **

**his heart wasn't beating anymore i nknew that he would be waking soon. i must sat even before he has awoken charlie did look diffent. **

**the change had taken with little fat and turned into pure muscle his hair was now thicker. he even looked a bit younger. **

**Charlie awoken looking confused asking all kinds of questions. as we all left the little house. the tribe set it ablaze. **

**If you can help please review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Acceptance

_**A.N. I don't own any of the characters I am just borrowing them for my story.**_

_**APOV**_

_After landing in Seattle I called Bella to tell her my vision. _

_Then Carlisle and I headed towards forks in a rental car from Hertz. " what are we going to tell Charlie." _

" _I have no idea Alice." " when he wakes he will know that he is different." _

" _Also Billy Black is wanting to tell him bye."_

"_That should prove to him that we aren't crazy." _

" _it looks like it will work perfectly."_

" _Are we going to tell him about Bella." _

" _I don't think we should." _

"_We'll let it be a surprise to them both." _

" _he will be taking in so much that maybe it will help to give him those few days." _

" _to come to terms with what he has became." _

_pulling up into Charlie's house never felt more creeper than now. the whole tribe was waiting for us. _

_Jacob already had a suit case with Charlie's things in it. _

_his heart wasn't beating anymore I knew that he would be waking soon. _

_I must say even before he has awoken Charlie did look different. the change had taken with little fat and turned into pure muscle his hair was now thicker. _

_he even looked a bit younger. His hands started to twitch, "Billy I think everyone should leave until Carlisle and I have fed Charlie."_

" _I would hate to see him leap at someone."_

_Everyone had just left when Charlie awoke looking confused. " Oh Alice what a nice surprise to see you here." _

"_did I fall asleep on you?" " no sir I just heard there was a accident I wanted to see if you were alright." _

" _I have never been better my throat fills like it is on fire is all." then Carlisle came in with a glass fill to the rim Charlie didn't even ask what it was just drink it. _

" _what was that is smelt and tasted great?" _

" _what happened to that girl that came here to visit Bella?" _

" _well you see that is why we came back for here." _

" _Victoria came here to kill you and Jacob stopped her."_

" _but not before see had bitten you."_

" _I wasn't bitten I would have remembered it." _

_Charlie was laughing at the thought of some little girl biting him. And then he went upstairs to the bathroom all we heard was him yell and came running down the stairs._

" _what is wrong with my eyes they are blood red?" _

_Carlisle then spoke, " Alice was just getting to that." _

"_Charlie you are no longer a normal human." _

" _Actually you are no longer a human at all." _

" _Victoria was a vampire and when she bit you her venom caused you to change into one of us."_

" _What do you mean one of us?" _

" _we too are vampires but we fed off animals not humans like Victoria did." _

_so you are telling me that I am a vampire along with the both of you two." " what type of sick joke are you playing on me."_

" _I have lost too much to listen to this non-sense." _

_then Billy spoke, " it is true Charlie that is the reason I never liked the Cullens." _

" _also the tribe has sent me to tell you that you have to leave with them or you will be killed tonight." _

" _You don't have the resistance that the Cullens have to human blood." _

" _Jacob packed your things for you one suit case is for your clothes and the other has all of your pictures of Bella, Renee, and us."_

_as Billy finished talking Charlie went flying towards him. _

_If Carlisle and I hadn't catched Charlie it would have been war at the Swan Residence. _

" _Billy please just leave when we get him to Alaska I will have him call you." _

"_Then you can say your goodbyes." _

"_Why did I just try to Attack Billy?"_

" _you're a vampire remember all humans blood will cry to you now." _

"_you may find one that sings to you like." _

_as soon as I said that Carlisle gave me a menacing look."_

" _Never mind what I just said about that last part." _

" _Alright so now I believe you now." _

" _how are we going to leave when the sun is still up." _

" _Charlie that is fiction sunlight doesn't hurt us neither does crosses." _

" _we actually are hard to kill but that is a different story for a different time." _

" _we should get going though Esme is very worried about us." " Where are the both of you taking me anyways."_

" _we have moved to Alaska Esme says that our house will be ready in a few days." _

" _until then we are staying with some friends."_

" _I always did want to go to the national park."_

" _today is your lucky day that is where we hunt." _

_as we all left the little house the tribe set it ablaze._

_It was so sad watching it burn I felt like I was watching a piece of my life die. I couldn't imagine how it felt for Charlie._

_**Mean while back in Alaska**_

_**BPOV**_

_Rose had congratulated me for showing Tonya where I stood on the subject of her trying to fuck Edward. When we reached the house Edward already had Eleazar waiting for us._

_**Bella: **__how did you know that we were going to need Eleazar?" _

_**Edward: **__I have been hearing Tonya's scream as they get closer ." _

_**Eleazar: **__I am no Carlisle but I think between Edward and I we can get her fixed up. But Bella where are your injuries at?_

_**Bella: **__I guess I don't have any. _

_**Eleazar:**__** how did Bella keep Tonya from killing her?**_

**Rose:** Remind me to never get on Bella's bad side.

Everyone started to laugh and then came Kate and Irina carrying Tonya.

**Tonya: **what is so funny I am disfigured and everyone is joking around.

Jasper then came running in the front room along with Emmett,

**Jasper: **Is Bella ok I suddenly felt agony?

**Emmett: **Did I lose the bet!

**Bella: **I am fine it is Tonya who is hurt.

**Jasper: **oh hell what happened to her. She looks like she was mauled by a bear No offense Emmett.

**Emmett: **none taken it was a long time ago. Little sis packs a punch though. We will have to wrestle some time.

**Kate: **not only can Bella fight but I think when she get mad she can make force fields none of us could brake them apart until she calmed down. Also when Tonya would say something about Edward she would get knocked against a tree.

After this Eleazar and Edward started to carry Tonya upstairs. And then the whore had to say something again.

**Tonya: **she is crazy Edward I tried to have a simple outing with her and then she attacked me. She is so Jealous of our love.

**Bella**: if you keep talking to my future husband like that I will kill you next time!

**Irina**: what does Bella mean her future husband?

**Edward**: well if you must know I asked Bella to marry me right before we left Forks. I was waiting till the whole family was here to announce it. Tonya the only reason I am helping Eleazar treat all of your injuries is because he ask if I would.

After all of that I didn't hear anymore except for Edward and Eleazar trying to figure out how the align all the bones in Tonya's face. Without the bones being fixed her face would stayed smashed in. also they recoil her eye back into the socket.

Eleazar: _Bella really did a number on Tonya. I really hope that she has learned her lesson. I cant blame Bella for taking up for herself. By the looks of this Edward wont have to protect her anymore. _

Aww how sweet of Eleazar thought I was strong. That still wouldn't keep Edward from trying to always be my protector.

In that moment Carlisle came walking

**Carlisle**: Bella where is everyone at?

**Bella**: Edward, Eleazar and Tonya are in the study. Everyone else is in the front room. I think Edward and Eleazar need your assistance with Tonya.

**Carlisle**: did she lock herself in the study again saying if Edward rejects her again she will cut her wrist?

**Edward**: no she didn't do that. She picked a fight with the wrong vampire. I will tell you about it after you help us.

**Carlisle**: This sounds like it is going to be interesting.

Walking to the front room I noticed Irina was trying to sit between Rose and Jasper.

**Bella**: Irina do you really think that is such a good idea. Alice will be home tomorrow. Also she can see the future.

**Irina**: I wasn't doing anything and she wouldn't mind me sitting and talking to Jasper. She trust him unlike you with Edward.

**Bella**: that is the point she trust Jasper but she doesn't trust you. And keep trying to mess with my brother and I will make sure Alice doesn't have to hurt you because I will have it finished for her.

**Irina**: I think you are starting to like to fight. And the cullens said you were a sweet and quiet girl.

**Bella**: I am tired of the tramps of this house getting away with everything. I think someone needs to put you in your place.

Then Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar, and Tonya came down the stairs. Tonya had a bandage around her face along with her ribs.

I thought it would be time to be nosey again.

_**Eleazar**_**: **_I am so glad Carlisle came home today we never would have finished working on Tonya without his help._

_**Carlisle**__: I can't believe Bella did that to Tonya. _

_**Tonya**__: I will get her back as soon as I get better. I cant believe I have to wear these bandages for a week._

_**Jasper**__: I hope Alice gets home soon I have been needing her in all the wrongs ways since she has been gone. _

_**Emmett**__: After this meeting I am so going to challenge Bella. I have been needing a good workout. _

_**Rosalie**__: I need to go to the mall when Alice gets back._

_**Kate**__: I wish I had the type of love Edward and Bella share._

_**Irina**__: Bella doesn't scare anyone. I am not Tonya I would had her down and out in ten seconds flat. _

_**Esme & Carmen: **__Why is everyone in the front room and what happened to Tonya._

_**Edward**__: what went on to cause Bella to hurt Ton__ya that bad. It had to be bad my angel wouldn't hurt someone for no reason._

**Bella**: Carlisle when is Alice going to be home.

**Carlisle**: she will be here in a few hours. She jumped on a private plane.

She is missing everyone too much to drive back home. Also she said something about going shopping.

**Emmett**: Are you ready to meet your match Bella?

**Bella**: Emmett I really don't want to hurt you. I hate for Rose to be mad at me for damaging her husband.

**Rose**: I wont be mad maybe it will take his big head down a few meters.

**Emmett**: Edward will you be mad at me if I hurt Bella.

**Edward**: of course I will but I trust Bella enough if she thinks she can take you then I will let her.

**Bella: **then I guess it is on lets go to the back yard I don't want anything inside.

Everyone headed to the back I gave Edward a kiss and told him that this would be easier than taking candy from a baby.

Emmett started to circle me and then when he came charging at me he went flying back a hundred feet.

**Emmett: **that isn't fair how am I suppose to get close to you.

**Bella: **sorry remember I don't know how any of my powers work. Then Emmett and I were circling one another again this time I was the first one to close in. I grabbed a hold of him.

I don't remember how I did it but I had him lifted above my head about to throw him.

I heard everyone laughing I knew it had to be funny seeing a little thing as myself holding a giant like Emmett as if he weighed nothing.

Slamming him down on the ground I thought he would give up. I was wrong because as soon as I let go of him he tripped me and was pinning me to ground.

Then Edward came over and started to tickle me.

**Bella**: you cheated you cant have outsiders helping you.

OK OK OK I give up. But know this I may have lost the battle but I will not lose the war.

Heading back inside I started up the stairs I had to change.

When I made it to Edward and mine bedroom I found him laying on the bed waiting for me.

**Edward**: love you look incredible!

**Bella**: no I don't I have been wearing this same outfit for a day and a half.

I am going to take a shower do you want to join me?

**Edward: **Why would you even have to ask me that.

After Edward and I were dressed I started down stairs to meet everyone else that was waiting for Alice to get home.

**Bella: **Edward when was the last time you had a really good hunt?

**Edward: **before we came here why?

**Bella**: you eyes are really dark I think we and you should go hunting.

Alice will understand if she makes it back before we are back. Which I doubt we will miss her I bet she had to get the pilot fashion advice before the plane could depart from Seattle.

**Edward**: but you don't even drink blood why are you wanting to come?

**Bella**: I figured that I was the reason why you haven't been able to hunt on your best terms. Carlisle will it be ok if we go?

Carlisle: I don't see what it will hurt it if you go with Edward.

After we had the approval from Carlisle. Edward and I went into the forest for him to hunt.

**CPOV "Carlisle"**

After Edward and Bella had left I told Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all about what had happened to Charlie.

And how Alice and I both decided to surprise both of them. No one could tell anyone that they knew who the new comer was until Charlie and Bella

had seen one another. Also no matter what they had to keep their minds hidden from Edward and Bella.

Thirty minutes after our little Cullen meeting Alice came walking in with a very worried Charlie behind her.

**CPOV " Charlie"**

I don't know how the cullens do this everyday.

Being on that plane with one two humans was driving me crazy. Alice had to keep reminding me that I cant kill the pilots or both of us would die.

When the plane landed Alice took me to a shiny yellow porshue.

**Charlie**: is this your car Alice?

**Alice: **yeah Carlisle and Esme bought it for my birthday.

We went speeding out into the snow. It seemed within seconds we were in front of a mansion sized home.

**Charlie**: is this where you are living or is this your friends home.

**Alice**: this is our friends home also no one knows way Carlisle and I went back to forks.

After Alice told me that I helped her inside with all of her things.

And then saw Carlisle again he had the whole family lined up I guess to introduce me, I only met Alice and Edward.

As he went down the line as I would smile and wave.

**Carlisle: **Charlie you remember Esme my wife, then beside her is Jasper and he is married to Alice.

And after them is Emmett and Rosalie they also are married.

But when we start a new beginning all the kids act like they are dating along with Rose and Jasper act like twins.

And that leaves Edward, Alice and Emmett to act like siblings.

**Charlie: **speaking of Edward where is he I haven't seen him since well you remember.

**Carlisle: **he has went out to hunt but will be back soon. And Charlie these are friends that we will be staying with for the next few days.

First there is Carmen and Eleazar they both are married and have three daughters Kate, Irina, and Tonya.

**Charlie: **oh what happened to Tonya? She looks like she is in a lot of pain.

Before anyone could answer I went to introduce myself to this helpless lady.

**Charlie: **may I ask what happened to you.

**Tonya: **I really don't feel like talking about it.

Anyways what is your name?

**Charlie: **My name is Charlie Swan I am a friend of the cullens. May I see what you look like under those bandages?

Tonya took off all of the wrap and under her whole face was bruised and her eyed was swollen shut. I softly touched her face **and instantly all of the bruises had vanished. **

**Tonya: **what did you do? I can see again stay right there I will be right back.

When I look at the others they were as surprised as I was. With everything that had just happened.

And then Tonya came running back to the couch.

**Tonya: **oh thank you Charlie you have made me so happy.

And then she leaned in and kissed me. I must say it felt nice I hadn't kissed a woman in sixteen years.

**A.N. I am starting to get tired now I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing the more reviews I get the faster I will be able to get enough of an idea to write another chapter. **


	11. Preview to meeting

**A.N. i dont own any of the chacters all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

After Edward had finished snacking on a few deer.

We headed back to the house but as we were getting closer I had Tonya talking to Irina about how some guy that was visiting has stolen her heart.

That wasn't hard to believe according to her anything with a penis stole her heart. As that thought left my mind Tonya and Irina came strolling over.

**Tonya: **Bella you can have Edward I have found a better man.

**Bella**: whatever Tonya. Didn't you have all kinds of bandages on when we left you a hour ago?

**Tonya: **yes but my soon to be husband healed me

**Bella**: Who might that be?

**Tonya**: you should know he is from Forks! But I guess we all cant be winners.

**Bella**: how are you going to marry someone when you don't know there name.

**Tonya**: I know his name I just want to see for yourself who I am leaving Edward for.

**Bella**: Tonya are you ready to die? If you keep talking about Edward like he was ever your I will make sure I kill you.

**Tonya**: tis tis don't forget you are staying in my families home.

**Edward: **_**Bella don't let her get you upset I bet the poor guy she is after right now doesn't know about their soon to be wedding and we should go see who else has been bitten from Forks.**_

Edward was right I wanted to see which one of our school mates had been bitten.

Walking on to the porch I heard a familiar voice. Entering the house Alice came running to me.

**Alice: **Bella I want to show you what I got you on the way back from Forks.

**Bella**: I want to see who I Guest is

**Alice**: you would rather visited with a stranger than spend time with your best friend.

Alice was up to something when I went to read her mind she was singing if your happy and you know it.

Edward had left with Carlisle and our guest. Leaving me to be Alice's my size Barbie.

**APOV**

I couldn't let the Swans run into each other yet. When Bella entered the house I quickly pulled her up the stairs telling her I needed to spend time with her.

I guess while I had Bella distracted Edward must of heard Charlie's thoughts because he left and then I had a vision of all the guys out hunting.

She finally gave in when she noticed Edward was gone. We went to my room and started the makeover.

**Bella**: please can you dress me in something comfortable today.

**Alice**: I will do it just this once.

After I finished her hair I pulled out a black pair of overalls from Old Navy.

**Bella**: when did you buy these?

**Alice**: I already had planned when I came home to dress you in something new that was comfortable.

I mean after fighting with Tonya I figured you deserved a break from my torture of high heels and skirts.

Just don't get used to it, I will have the high heels back out tomorrow.

**Bella**: Thank you Alice you really are the best.

**I need ideas for this chapter i am having a hard time getting past this part. please review and give me ideas. **

**Also i do know i wont have charlie and Tonya together for very long**


	12. Meeting

**A.N. I do not own anything everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV**

After Edward had finished snacking on a few deer.

We headed back to the house but as we were getting closer I heard Tonya talking to Irina about how some guy that was visiting has stolen her heart.

That wasn't hard to believe according to her anything with a penis stole her heart. As that thought left my mind Tonya and Irina came strolling over.

**Tonya: **Bella you can have Edward I have found a better man.

**Bella**: whatever Tonya. Didn't you have all kinds of bandages on when we left you a hour ago?

**Tonya: **yes but my soon to be husband healed me

**Bella**: Who might that be?

**Tonya**: you should know he is from Forks! But I guess we all cant be winners.

**Bella**: how are you going to marry someone when you don't know there name.

**Tonya**: I know his name I just want to see for yourself who I am leaving Edward for.

**Bella**: Tonya are you ready to die? If you keep talking about Edward like he was ever yours I will make sure I kill you.

**Tonya**: tis tis don't forget you are staying in my families home.

**Edward: **_**Bella don't let her get you upset I bet the poor guy she is after right now doesn't know about their soon to be wedding and we should go see who else has been bitten from Forks.**_

Edward was right I wanted to see which one of our school mates had been bitten.

Walking on to the porch I heard a familiar voice. Entering the house Alice came running to me.

**Alice: **Bella I want to show you what I got you on the way back from Forks.

**Bella**: I want to see who our guest is

**Alice**: you would rather visited with a stranger than spend time with your best friend.

Alice was up to something when I went to read her mind she was singing if your happy and you know it.

Edward had left with Carlisle and our guest. Leaving me to be Alice's my size Barbie.

**APOV**

I couldn't let the Swans run into each other yet. When Bella entered the house I quickly pulled her up the stairs telling her I needed to spend time with her.

I guess while I had Bella distracted Edward must of heard Charlie's thoughts because he left and then I had a vision of all the guys out hunting.

She finally gave in when she noticed Edward was gone. We went to my room and started the makeover.

**Bella**: please can you dress me in something comfortable today.

**Alice**: I will do it just this once.

After I finished her hair I pulled out a black pair of overalls from Old Navy.

**Bella**: when did you buy these?

**Alice**: I already had planned when I came home to dress you in something new that was comfortable.

I mean after fighting with Tonya I figured you deserved a break from my torture of high heels and skirts.

Just don't get used to it, I will have the high heels back out tomorrow.

**Bella**: Thank you Alice you really are the best.

**EPOV**

Listening to Alice try to talk Bella into a makeover had lost my interest. I went to look for Carlisle I wanted to know who our house guest was.

" _**Bella would have thought this place was beautiful."**_

I had to find where that thought came from. Charlie couldn't be the guy Tonya was talking about. Sure enough I went to the front room there sat Eleazar, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and a new born Charlie.

**Carlisle**: Edward you are just the person we were waiting for. Do you feel up to joining us for a hunt?

**Edward**: sure I wouldn't miss this for the world

**Carlisle**: _**Charlie doesn't Bella is here with us and Eleazar doesn't know that Charlie is Bella's father. Alice and I wanted to surprise them. **_

I nodded to Carlisle letting him know that I understood his plan.

**Charlie**: it is good to see you Edward. How have you been?

**Edward**: it is nice to see you as well. I have been doing as well as possible. Did you heal Tonya?

**Charlie**: Yes I did what happened to her. She wouldn't tell me!

**Edward**: I think she was hunting a bear and it won

After Charlie and I talked we headed farther into the woods.

All of the veterans were showing Charlie how to slowly let his instincts take over, in case a human came too close he wouldn't attack.

Two hours six bears and ten deer later we headed back to the house.

Entering the house I showed Charlie to clean up. Twenty minutes later I heard Carlisle call everyone down for a family and friend meeting.

I went to the front room noticing Alice and Bella still hadn't finished in the kitchen. Carlisle started the meeting

**Carlisle**: I know all of you are wanting to know why I have called this meeting.

it seems that the two newest members of our group have not been introduced to one another.

also this will give everyone a chance to learn about them much better.

Alice and Tonya then walked in the door and sat beside me.

**E****mmett**: Alice and Tonya aren't new to the group! Did you hit your head?

**Carlisle**: No Emmett they are not who I meant. Would our two guest of honor please come out.

Out walked Bella and Charlie at the same moment. It didn't even take a second for them to noticed one another.

**Charli**e: Bella is that you? I thought you were dead!

**Bella**: I was attacked in Phoenix we had to fake my death so no one would come looking for a body. How did you find us?

**Charlie**: I was attacked by a girl named Victoria. Alice and Carlisle came after me when Billy called and told what happened to me.

**Bella**: I am so sorry it is all my fault you are like this. Can you ever forgive me?

**Charlie**: hunny it is ok. There is nothing to have to forgive. This is better than anything I could ever wish for.

I feel as if I have regain a huge part of me back seeing you here today.

**Tonya: **_who the hell does he think he is calling hunny. She is such a tramp why is Edward so calm about this._

**Edward: **I met Charlie through Bella you see Tonya Charlie is Bella's father. We wanted to surprise them with this meeting I guess we surprised you too.

**Tonya**: if Bella can read minds how is it she couldn't heat his thoughts?

**Bella**: he is the only person I am blocked off from.

**BPOV**

Seeing Charlie looking back at me surprised me beyond anything I could think of. Tonya almost combusted when she heard that he was my dad.

**Charlie**: so kiddo what has been going on with you? And why do your eyes look different than mine?

**Bella**: After I was bitten by James. Edward stayed by my side until I came to. After I awoke from the change Carlisle tried to get me to drink blood.

I didn't like it so I still get to get human food, I don't have a urge for blood. And what have you been into since your change?

**Charlie: **I always said you were a special child.

I have been with Alice since today when I first got in today Tonya was pretty banged up when I touched her wounds she healed. Do you have any special abilities?

**Bella**: I can read minds when I choose also I can make force fields. I don't know if I can do anything else.

**Alice**: are you going to tell him about your big announcement or am I going to have to

**Bella**: I will Alice just give me a second.

**Charlie**: what announcement is that?

**Bella: **Edward and I are engaged!

**Charlie: **I am happy to hear that you both deserve one another.

**Alice:** this is going to be the wedding of the year. You actually get to have you dad walk you down the isle.

And as usual Tonya had to ruin everything with her trashy mind.

**Tonya: **_I don't want anything to do with Charlie if he is kin to that hussy Bella. I bet Edward would be dreamy in a tux standing next to me in a church._

I had enough of Tonya when she started to talk about my dad and Edward all in the same thought was too much.

**Bella: **Tonya I think you like getting your ass kicked. I told you to leave Edward alone. And now your trying to say my father isn't good enough for you because he is kin to me. Let me tell you missy I am losing control next time we go round you wont be coming back to be fixed up.

**Charlie: **Bella are you the one that did all that damage to Tonya?

**Bella**: Yes I did dad but I warn her and she started it. Please don't marry her!

**Charlie**: what happened to you when you changed, you used to let everyone walk all over you. And trust me sweet heart I wont be marry anyone for a long time.

Tonya ran out the door as those words left Charlie's mouth.

The night was still young everyone in the Denali clan wanted to know everything about Charlie. It was amazing to watch him interacting with everyone. I had never see him so open.

**A.N. i know that this chapter is short sorry about that but the next chapter will be better**

**A.N. thanks for reading I hope you like everything so far. If you have any comments review and tell me I should have a new chapter up tomorrow night.**


	13. Preview to Vampire Imprint

**A.N./ I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Also please review I really would like to know what you think of the story. Without deed back I feel like I should end my story. **

**Thanks **

**Deb **

**Charlie point of view**

After Tonya left I started talking to her family Eleazer and Carmen were so welcoming.

After I finished playing twenty questions with them. I was shown all of the hunting spots by Kate.

She was shorter than Tonya and brown hair but was still as stunning if not more than Tonya.

Kate had something about her that couldn't put my finger on it but I liked it.

**Charlie**: _Kate can I ask you something?_

**Kate**: _I am an open book_

**Charlie**: _how where you turned?_

**Kate**:_ It started when I was a child this man would visit me at night. His name was David and at first I thought he was one of the house help._

_ But as I grew he stayed the same age. He said that my family would never accept us. _

_And I ran away with him but as soon as we were out of city limits. He bit me saying it was for my own good. After my three day hell I awoke alone. _

_I still don't know what happened to him. Carmen found me it has been two hundred years since I became part of this family._

_ Who knows what type of monster I would have been if I was left alone all of this time._

**Charlie**: _I am so sorry to hear that. Did you ever find a new special someone?_

**Kate**:_ I don't worry about it anymore I gained a new family that accepts me. _

_I have had many flings but I haven't met a guy that I could stand form more than an hour until now._

I started to blush. What did she mean about until now. If I was still a human I am sure that I would be as red as a tomato.

**Charlie: **_Kate would you like to get dinner with me?_

**Kate**: _are you asking my out? I thought you wanted to be with Tonya_

**Charlie: **_you have to drink don't you! And Tonya has too many issues with my daughter. I may not my human but my loyalties are still with my family._

**Kate: **_ok we can eat some dinner but we will say it is a friendly outing._

**A.N. this is my preview of my newest chapter i am working on it right now. please review tell me what you think **

**also i know i am about to give bella another power YAY!! another cat fight during this chapter too can you guess between who **

**Thanks for reading **

**Deb**


	14. Vampire Imprint

**A.N./ I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Also please review I really would like to know what you think of the story. **

**If u think I should quit putting up previews tell me I just want to make you happy.**

**Thanks **

**Deb **

**Charlie point of view**

After Tonya left I started talking to her family Eleazer and Carmen were so welcoming.

After I finished playing twenty questions with them. I was shown all of the hunting spots by Kate.

She was shorter than Tonya and brown hair but was still as stunning if not more than Tonya.

Kate had something about her that couldn't put my finger on it but I liked it.

**Charlie**: Kate can I ask you something?

**Kate**: I am an open book

**Charlie**: how where you turned?

**Kate**: It started when I was a child this man would visit me at night.

His name was David and at first I thought he was one of the house help. But as I grew he stayed the same age.

He said that my family would never accept us. And I ran away with him but as soon as we were out of city limits.

He bit me saying it was for my own good. After my three day hell I awoke alone. I still don't know what happened to him.

Carmen found me it has been two hundred years since I became part of this family.

Who knows what type of monster I would have been if I was left alone all of this time.

**Charlie**: I am so sorry to hear that. Did you ever find a new special someone?

**Kate**: I don't worry about it anymore I gained a new family that accepts me.

I have had many flings but I haven't met a guy that I could stand form more than an hour until now.

I started to blush. What did she mean about until now. If I was still a human I am sure that I would be as red as a tomato.

**Charlie: **Kate would you like to get dinner with me?

**Kate**: are you asking my out? I thought you wanted to be with Tonya

**Charlie: **you have to drink don't you! And Tonya has too many issues with my daughter. I may not my human but my loyalties are still with my family.

**Kate: **ok we can eat some dinner but we will say it is a friendly outing.

**BPOV **

I was so glad when dad said he wasn't going to be getting married soon.

After he had left with Kate I went up to my room and found Edward laying on our bed candles lit and listening to Take you down by Chris Brown.

He came up to me and closed door. We started to dance saucily Edward lifted my shirt above me had and then had my jeans off before I knew he had moved.

And he laid me down on the bed started to kiss from my head to my very last toe.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to have him now. As we finished he carried me into the shower and washed the both of us.

As we were getting dressed I heard Emmett holler " it is about time you let the tiger out eddy." I wish that he would fall down those steps.

After I thought that Edward and I heard a loud crashing sound. We came running down the hall to see Emmett had fallen down the stairs.

I am so glad I didn't have to breathe anymore if I did I would have passed out after laughing so hard at Emmett.

**Bella: **how did you fall?

**Emmett**:_I have no idea at first I was walk perfectly and then I fell. I think being a klutz became contagious when you became one of us__**. **_

I started to laughing all over again and then my dad and Kate came walking in the door.

Both of them looked like they were hiding something I wanted to know. I think it is time to get noisy.

**Dad**: _**Kate is so beautiful I don't know why I cant stay away from her. I wonder if Bella likes her. **_

**Kate**_**: Charlie is the most considerate man I have ever met. I have to stop looking at him. He is so handsome how could compare to him. **_

Eww…. Gross how could see think my dad was that handsome. That will teach me to eavesdrop on those two.

**Rose**: _**I wish I had the camera out for Emmett's fall it would be so funny to watch over and over again.**_

**Esme: **_**I think Kate and Charlie would be a cute couple.**_

**Carlisle: **_**all of the kids seem very happy here. **_

**Irina: **_**Why does everyone think Charlie is so hot. He is old end of story.**_

**Tonya: **_**why is Kate standing so close to my man?**_

**Emmett: **_**how did Bella make me the klutz ?**_

**Alice: **_**I am so glad I have all of this on tape. It will be good black mail on Emmett.**_

**Jasper: **_**the pent up sexual **__**frustration between Charlie and Kate is almost too much to handle. **_

**Edward:**_** I am so glad Charlie is here with us now at least Bella will get a semi normal wedding.**_

Everyone seemed to be happy for my dad and Kate. Only Tonya was standing in the way of him being happy.

She started to walk over to Kate looking as if she were about to give her a cussing. I had to keep this from happening.

Walking over to Kate I knew Tonya would forget about her problem and try to argue with me about something useless.

" Hey Kate how was your hunt?" I asked

"It was great your dad learns quick he nabbed two bears," Kate announced. And then Tonya started in on the both of us.

**Tonya**: Kate why are you with my soul mate? And Bella why do you care what happens to your father you left him for dead.

Kate must have knew I was on the brink of snapping because she went out side and Tonya followed along with me.

**Bella**: Kate you don't have to answer her! And Tonya Kate is with my dad because she was showing him around.

You say he is your soul mate first you have to have a soul. You don't have one. Oh and for that comment about me leaving my dad I have this to say.

I drew back and punched her square in the jaw. And tackled her to the ground " don't you ever tell me I left my dad for dead." and kept on punching her.

Then I stood up and picked her up. Oh I wasn't done with her just yet. I slammed her head into a tree. She would grab my hair as she always did.

But this time she had a good grip on it a decided I was getting a headache and hit her against the tree so hard that it snapped in half.

And then I heard Carmen and Esme both crying for me to let her go. I had to do it then I couldn't disappoint Esme.

When I let her go she came running at me again. Then she went flying across a rock. I dusted myself off while Esme and Carmen went over to Tonya.

**Carmen:** Tonya are you trying to get yourself killed.

**Tonya:** she isn't better than me and I will prove it.

**Kate**: thanks Bella she is so pig headed at times. I wished she would get over herself.

After kate made that comment to me Tonya started to act differently around everyone.

She was actually being nice and her general thoughts weren't about stealing anyone's husband or boyfriend.

**Tonya**: Bella I want to apologize for my actions towards you these past few days.

**Bella**: it is ok Tonya you are used to being wanted

**Emmett**: _**Bella has knocked Tonya retarded **_

**Edward**: Emmett that isn't funny at all. I think Bella is able to make wish reality.

**Emmett**: that is so cool I wish I had two

**Edward**: stop right there I wont let Bella even here anything that gross.

Then Edward and I went to talk to Carlisle about my new found power.

**Carlisle**: come on in kids

**Edward**: We think that Bella may have another power Kate wished that Tonya would get over herself and now she is being nice to everyone.

**Carlisle**: you did say Bella moved to Forks because she wanted her mother to be happy.

This could be the reason for her wish to come true. As a human she thought of everyone else before herself.

Edward and I went back to the front room and then Emmett jumped up and hugged me.

**Emmett**: I wish we all could play Truth or Dare. It is time we all have a good laugh at something other than violence.

**A.N. thanks for reading I hope you like it . If you have any ideas for any of the dares tell me please.**

**TODAY IS MY 20TH BIRTHDAY**

**I WOULD LIKE TEN REVIEWS FOR IT PLEASE!!**

**THANKS**


	15. Truth or dare

A.N. **WARNING ****this chapter could get a little out of control. It is based on a truth or dare game.**

**I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV**

The men moved all of the furniture form the front room. I really didn't understand why this was happening.

As everyone started to head into the room for the game I saw Esme, Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar all heading out the door.

Bella: aren't you going to join us?

Carlisle: this is rare occasion that we will not stick around to watch the kids make each other act silly and you will see what I mean after you play just this once.

When I entered the room the guys were on the left side and the girls were on the right side of the room.

The boys consisted of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie. While the girls consisted of Tonya, Kate, Alice, and me.

Rose and Irina went shopping when the idea of truth or dare came up.

Bella: why are we separated?

Alice: that way no one can get mad about our seating arrangements.

Also the only rules we have is that once given a dare you have a week to perform it or every member of the game then get to give you a dare.

Also no matter what you aren't allowed to get mad over anything done during this game.

Charlie and Bella do you understand the rules?

The Swans: **YES!!**

Emmett: lets get this game rolling then Charlie truth or dare.

Charlie: umm Dare

Emmett: I dare you to take Irina on a date and you have to get her to give you a kiss.

Charlie: I don't know if I am comfortable with this

Everyone started to laugh hearing that dare was more of punishment than fun.

Kate: Charlie it wont be that bad and it would be better than have all of us give you a dare.

Seriously Bella knows you better than anyone else she could really get you good.

Alice: it would be best to do it. The dare Bella has thought up for you in a hundred times worse.

Charlie: ok then I will. Tonya Truth or Dare

Tonya: Dare….

Charlie: you have to find a stranger in town and date him for a month.

Alice and Kate both had a look of shock on their faces. Dad apparently had found Tonya's number one fault. And used it to his disadvantage.

Tonya: that is easy now Jasper truth or dare

Jasper: Truth I had learned last time it was dangerous to pick dare.

Tonya; fine then have you ever had a fantasy about any of the other girls in the house?

Jasper: yes

Tonya: who

Jasper: nope you are only allowed to ask one question. Bella truth or dare

Bella: Dare

Jasper: I dare you to grant a wish for each everyone in the house.

Bella: that is abuse of my power but I will do it. Edward truth or dare

Edward: dare

Bella: you have to dress up as a nun for a week

Emmett rolled in the floor laughing

Emmett: he wasn't far from being one before your were changed.

Charlie gave Emmett a stern look.

Emmett: oh sorry I forgot you are her dad. I didn't mean to offend.

Edward: I can do that. Alice Truth or Dare

Alice: Dare

Edward: have to wear Wal-Mart clothes for two weeks.

Alice: what that isn't fair. Are you trying to get me to kill myself. Kate truth or dare?

Kate: dare

Alice: I dare you to make out with Charlie

Bella: eww Alice you went to far I am going to my room. While that dare is happening.

**A.N. sorry this chapter is so short but thank you for reading. My next chapter will be the dares being performed. Also if you have ideas for wishes Bella will have to grant review them to me. **


	16. Wishes

**A.N. I don't own the characters I am just using them for my story.**

**This chapter was made possible by DeanParker for giving me inspiration. **

**EMPOV**

After Bella left the room Kate walked over to Charlie sat in his lap. Giving him the most passionate kiss I have seen happen between two people that weren't in love.

This went on for about five minutes then Bella came back in.

**Kate**: Emmett Truth or Dare

**Emmett**: DARE!!

**Kate: **I dare you to dress up in Rosalie's lingerie

**Emmett**: no problem

**BPOV**

Where do I start at? My dad made out with a friend of my future family, I am suppose to grant wishes but I decided I would do my dare as everyone finished theirs.

That way no one could get out of it. As we finished our game Alice and Kate took Emmett upstairs to do his make up.

After they finished Alice picked out a pink baby doll and a matching pair of thongs.

I almost choked when I saw he run down stairs to show everyone what he looked like.

It was about ten minutes later and Rose along with Irina came home.

**Rose: **where's Emmett I have to show him what I brought?

**Alice**: I think he said he was going to your room.

Rose started up the stairs when she reached their room she screamed.

**Rose**: not again now I have to burn another pair of underwear.

**Bella**: how many times has he been dared to do that?

**Edward**: Never, Emmett like to try rose's underwear on he says they make him feel nice.

Kate and I started to roll around laughing.

Dad took this time to ask Irina out for a drive in movie

**Irina: **I thought you were trying to date Kate? Are you some kind of player?

**Charlie**: oh no , I asked Kate if it would be ok she said yeah. She is trying to date some guy in town.

**Irina: **sure it couldn't hurt anything. Let me go change.

Then they were out of the door. Later that night I waited for dad to get home. And when he came in he had a look of shock on his face.

I decided this was a delicate subject I would just listen to his thoughts.

**Charlie**: _**I cant believe I didn't have to try to kiss her. She kissed me. **_

I couldn't believe this it was like my dad turned into super stud when he was turned. After that Alice came running down the stairs towards me.

**Alice: **lets go buy Edwards out fit before day brake hits.

**Bella**: that is a great idea because we need to buy you a week worth of wal-mart outfits.

**Alice: **I cant believe I have to do that dare it is inhuman.

**Bella**: stop being a drama queen you don't hear Edward complaining about having to be a nun. What do you think Carlisle is going to think of him dressed like that?

**Alice**: he will get a kick out of it.

After two hours of shopping we found the perfect nun outfit and all Alice brought for herself was pjs

**Alice: **no use buying real clothes I am going to stay in until I finish my dare.

After we got home I went up stairs and handed Edward his outfit.

And then I ran back down stairs I wanted to make sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't miss this for the world.

After ten minutes Alice along with Edward came down the stairs all of us started to laugh at Edward.

**Esme: **let me get the camera this is something I have to remember.

After a few pictures together Alice and Edward both went to play x box 360 I guess both of them had decided not to leave the house till a week was up .

This week had to be the longest for Edward because every time he would try to make love to me I would tell him I couldn't because

I didn't want to end his vow to god.

After the week was up we told Tonya she didn't have date Tom from in town, it didn't seem right to make her go a month while everyone else only had a week.

After everyone had finished the dares I started to go to them one by one.

**Alice**: I want to have perfect outfits for a week.

As soon as I granted that her outfit completely changed.

**Alice**: this is amazing

**Jasper: **I want to be able to turn my power on and off when I want to.

**Bella: **aww you really thought this one out didn't you.

**Jasper**: actually you made the choice for me.

**Bella**: how did I do that?

**Jasper**: all that sexual frustration you have been giving Edward it is worse now than it was when he was a virgin.

**Bella**: oh I am sorry about that

**Jasper**: it is ok Alice has been getting a field day out off it. But I am wore out.

**Emmett: **I want Rose be all over me for a day

I hadn't realized I had done anything until rose can jumping at Emmett pulling his clothes off.

**Dad Aka Charlie**: I want my own house between yours and here .

**Bella**: well lets go see if it is there?

Sure enough not even three miles down the road was an exact replica of his house that was in Forks.

**Charlie**: thank you sweet heart.

**Bella: **it is no problem dad. But why did you want your own home.

**Charlie**: I cant live with you forever and you have to finish school up here. It will look a lot better if I have my home don't you think.

**Bella**: how do you always think of everything.

We headed back to the house where I was greeted by Tonya.

**Tonya: **I want to be irresistible

I made her irresistible to only women that lived out of this house.

She headed out for town and when she came back I heard this

**Tonya**: you didn't do what I asked all I had was women looking after me.

**Bella**: Opps how silly of me!! oh well you only get one wish should have been more descriptive.

**Kate: **I know this is weird and all since it's your father and all but I want to know how he feels about me. I honestly cant get him out of my mind.

I minute later dad came down stairs with his suit case and answered Kate's question with his own question.

**Charlie**: Kate would you like to move in with me?

**Kate**: What ? Are you sure ?

**Charlie: **I have never met anyone that I loves as much as my daughter until I met you. I would like for you to move in with me.

**Kate**: yes I will just let my get some things.

Now all I had was Edwards wish and I honestly didn't know what he would ask for.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed and waited for Edward to tell me finally he did.

**Edward: **love I have everything I could ask from you in this moment in time so all I want in my wish is for you to let me buy you a new car.

I let that be his wish and when we went to the garage there sat a blue BMW Z4.

**A.N. hope you enjoyed reading this chapter please review. please review with ideas for the next chapter**


	17. Baby time

**A.N. Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been having a real case of writer block during this story. **

**APOV**

After staying in Tonya house for over a month Esme finally was able to finish our house.

And we were able to move in to our large Victorian house right beside Charlie and Kate's house.

Bella has finally agreed to let me take her shopping we were in the local mall when a vision pop up on me.

** _it was rose coming to Bella and asking to help her be able to have a baby._**

This was to good to let Bella know about just yet. After I dragged her around the mall for another hour.

I decided it was time to head back home. Of course on the way Bella had to stop by Charlie's and check on him.

You would think he was still human the way she treated him.

**BPOV**

Alice and I pulled into my dad's house. It was so weird to see him so happy. " hey dad where's Kate?"

" she left to go hunting." " I thought you came to see me not Kate."

" I am sorry I still getting used to you having someone in your life besides me that it is weird when I come over and she is gone. I start to think that she left you."

" Silly Bella that will never happen."

" I have asked her to marry me and we are getting married in a month."

" I am so happy for you dad."

After my brief talk with dad Alice and I headed over to the house. As we enter Rosalie was waiting by the door to help us in with our bags.

As I looked back at Alice to see if she knew what was going on. She had already ran upstairs.

Rose took two of my bags and walk up to the bedroom.

**Rose:** Bella I don't know how to say this so will you please just listen to it in my mind.

**Bella:** this better not be some sick joke of you showing me Emmett naked!

**Rose**: hold on a second I have that image in there now……………..ok now it is safe

**Bella**: **_I want to be able to have a baby even if I can only have one._** Please Bella you have no idea how much that would make me happy.

Rose are you sure about this you once I help you with this. I won't be able to take it back.

**Rose:** do I look like I would joke about this type of thing.

Bella**:** ok then just make sure that Emmett doesn't touch you until twelve tonight.

**Rose**: why do I have to wait so long?

**Bella:** you have to have enough fluids to turn into something.

Rose soon went to take a shower after that. I heard Emmett try to get in there with her.

And then the next thing you hear see a body being slammed against the wall. I guess rose was taking this serious.

As I was starting down stairs a half dress Emmett came running after me.

**Emmett**: What did I do to rose to make her so hostel?

**Bella:** I don't know but my guess is for you to give her time and she will come around.

When I finally made it to the kitchen to finally fix me some dinner. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed.

**Bella:** what are you doing I was trying to get some dinner.

**Edward**: oh sorry I forgot I was just excited to see you and I hearing about what you did for Rose. I will go fix you a sandwich just stay right there.

Two seconds later Edward was on the bed with food looking as dazzling as ever.

Edward: when are we going to have a little one of our own?

**Bella:** I never really thought about it. I knew you wanted kids but this soon.

Edward: I am sorry I keep forgetting you are only eighteen you aren't ready for this yet. I will wait as long as you like.

After five slams hits in to the wall and Emmett finally understood that Rose would want him in her own time.

And when twelve a clock rolled around it seemed like an all out mating frenzy was going on In the Cullen's house.

My reasoning for this is you could hear Emmett's moans twenty miles down the road. It was a Friday night that was Carlisle and Esme night for romancing.

I knew jasper and Alice had to getting busy for the fact Edward and I but felt more sexual charged than ever.

The next morning all of the girls sat around in Pjs all of us were walking bowed legged.

Even little Alice didn't bother to get dressed today. It seemed all of the men where celebrating the fact that all of us were worn out.

**A.N. I have an idea what should happen next but please and review. I will try to update a lot sooner this time.**


	18. What is going on

**A.N. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV**

During the celebrating all of the guys gave Jasper extra props for leaving Alice with out any energy.

Alice and I both agreed that she had the worse of any of us. Imagine being behind a force that absorbed all the sexual emotion.

A few hours later Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with me.

**Esme**: Bella I know that you don't like to use your powers but Carlisle and I would like you to help use with something.

**Bella**: sure anything

**Carlisle**: we would like for you to make us be able to age. We aren't asking for you to make a immediate change for us. Just after every three years we look a year older.

**Bella**: I think I can do that for you. When you decided that you want to look young again tell me.

**EPOV**

Last night was awesome I still don't understand what happened.

One second Bella and I are lying in bed holding one another and twelve a clock hit and we were instantly having sex.

It was like I didn't have control of my body. I have to say what ever it was I liked it Bella and I didn't finish until five this morning.

Seeing al the girls today just sitting in their P.J.s almost made me feel bad for them.

I knew they were sore when Alice came down the stairs with her hair a mess and in sweats.

I couldn't believe my eyes Alice loathed sweats she had to have raided Bella's closet.

**Edward**: Emmett what was all that moaning about last night I thought you were the man not Rosalie

**Emmett**: dude I was not moaning stop joking

**Jasper: **yeah you were at first I thought It was Alice and then I noticed it was a manly moan.

**Edward: **Jasper what did you do to your wife?

**Jasper: **what do you expect when I am being feed with all of your sexual frustration plus Emmett and Carlisle were doing their thing all last night too.

**Edward: **I have never seen the girls look this lost after a all nighter.

I may have just started being able to share what the others had.

But I had to listen to it enough to know this wasn't the first time the guys had went all night. Emmet. Jasper, and I decided this was the best time to go hunting.

**APOV**

Rose and I decided we were going to have a the local park.

We managed to round up Esme, and Bella. When we finally arrived to the park.

I had a vision. _**Rose, Bella, Esme , and I were holding babies. We were in a hospital it looked like all of us were human by the flush and sweat on all of our faces. **_

**Esme**: Alice is everything ok. What did you see? was it bad?

**Alice: **we all were in a hospital holding babies I think we were human. Is I possible for us to be pregnant!

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other with shocked faces.

It was then that I remembered what rose had asked Bella a few days ago.

**Alice**: Bella what did you do when Rose came to you the other night about her little drama?

**Bella**: I told her that I would help and that everything had to happen at twelve that night.

**Alice**: Esme what did you and Carlisle start your little love dance?

**Esme: **about twelve but we already in bed when it was like something just pulled us together.

**Alice**: And Bella what about you?

**Bella: **Edward and I were holding one another but we were completely dressed. And then in a second we both were undressed

Rose what were you and Emmett doing?

**Rose: **I was getting ready for bed and had decided to tease Emmett until twelve things seemed like progressed on their own. Alice what were you and Jasper doing?

**Alice**: Jasper was giving me a full body message and then I gave him one. Sounds like when Bella made that wish it back fired and the whole house was a target for it's magic.

Then a beautiful doe came walking out in front of us. I was about to tackle it when I notice I didn't feel a burn in my throat for it.

**Alice**: did you notice that deer in front of us?

**EVERYONE: **YEAH

**Alice**: also did you notice your throat didn't burn from the scent of

it.

We all jumped back into Rosalie's BMW we had to see Carlisle NOW!! As we all entered the room all of the guys were up waiting for us to enter.

**Jasper: **oh it just you guys we smelt humans and was about to head up to the room.

After Jasper weird comment we all headed up to Carlisle office. Could we all really be pregnant. He looked startled with four women rushing into his office.

**Carlisle: **what can I do for you ladies?

**Esme**: we think that we all maybe pregnant

Bella tried to help Rose get pregnant but it backfired and coved the whole house.

**Alice: **also we think that it is making us back into human. Because I had a vision of al of us in a hospital each of us were sweating and flush on our faces.

Then in the park this doe came walking out in front of us none of us wanted to eat. It didn't even make our throats hurt.

**Carlisle**: Well this all does sound fascinating I will have to read up and see if this is even possible also I will go out tonight and get some test.

Tell the guys about what is happening. And we will have a family meeting tonight. Who knew having Bella become a vampire would have been this entertaining.

**A.N. hope you liked this chapter the next chapter will contain everything they will be expecting from the pregnancy. **

**Please review I would really like to have ten new reviews before I post my new chap**ter.


	19. Family Meeting

**A.N. I don't any of the characters all of them belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review even if you hate i would like to know. thanks and happy reading **

**BPOV**

After speaking with Carlisle Rose, Alice, and I headed down stairs to talk to the guys about our situation.

**Rose: **Emmett can I have a word with you?

**Emmett**: oh shit what did I do now!

**Rose: **you didn't do anything I just wanted to tell you something. If we were about to have a child would you be happy about it.

**Emmett**: of course I would want it. But that is impossible for us.

**Rose: **Actually it isn't. I asked Bella to help us be able to us and it back fired and we think all of us could be pregnant.

**Jasper**: is it turn that you could be pregnant Alice?

**Alice: **I did have a vision all of us were in the hospital holding babies. Also we think that we are turning human so that we are able to carry the babies.

Edward then came and wrapped me in his arms. " I am so happy."

Then he realized I wasn't celebrating along with him. It isn't I don't want to have his baby but still had to get married. And I needed to finish school.

**Bella: **I am happy to we get everything that you thought I lost when I was bitten. I just feel like it was been to easy for me.

I don't crave blood. I didn't have to say goodbye to my biological father. I get to marry the man of my dreams and have his child.

**Edward**: none of this was planned. You and Charlie found the best way to make this situation.

**CPOV**

Esme decided to stay in the office with me. I once had read something about a vampire having a child.

After searching for an hour I finally found the book I was looking for titled **gelu pectus pectoris. **there on page twenty five I found I was looking for.

There had been one case like what the girls were going threw. It was in Madrid in the seventeen hundreds.

The are a lot of side effects to this. I grabbed all of the pregnancy test told Esme to go ahead and take her. I ran the other three to the girls.

**Bella**: what are we suppose to do with these we aren't able to pee.

**Carlisle**: I have a feeling that you will be able to if you try. When you finish with them put the test in my office and go to the front room.

Ten minutes later I had four test that showed positive. This really is going to be interesting I hope the guys are up for what they are about to have to do for these girls.

I headed to front room where everyone was sitting waiting for me to give the news. " all test were positive!" everyone then started to cheer. " now it is time to

find out what we will be dealing with."

**Carlisle**: by twelve tonight the girls will be back to their human forms. But a week after the babies are born they will be back in vampire form.

This could have a effect on your thirst when the change happens again. Also Bella I don't know how this will effect since you already crave human food.

You will have three trimesters each of two months. From my reading the babies should grow regular until they turn twenty-one.

At that age they go threw a week trial of being a vampire. After a week the child has a chose to make if they decide to stay a human they go back to be

human. But also throughout their childhood the kids will have vampire strength and have half the speed that a average vampire has. Some may even have certain

talents like us.

After I finished my sentence Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. For you guys after about three months in to the pregnancy the girls will have to strong cravings food and sex.

Emmett then started to hop up and down. Trust me you will not be able to keep up with the girls at this time.

If you remember the morning after our frenzy how the girls were worn out. It will be us that will walk bold legged.

But we will have to serve them at all times. While the child is growing he or she is also getting to know there parents.

this will keep the girls wanting you around all of the time.

Also before we all go about our own business I think it may be easier on us guys if we were human again to. But only if Bella feels up to doing that for us.

**BPOV**

After Carlisle asked me to change the guys into human. I decided it was for the best. I pushed my luck too much with Edward when I was a human.

And I know that it would be torturing Jasper to have four humans in the house with him. And one of them being his wife.

" you do realize this will be the last thing I will be able to do until the baby is born. Being human we wont have any of our abilities.

"Edward, Jasper will the both of you be able to go six months not being able to hear thoughts and mess with emotions."

Both were more the happy to accept the terms of the agreement. " "Alice you do know that you won't be able to future until the babies are here."

" I understand maybe as a human it wont unset me so much not to know."

"Alright then lets get this change over with." I had to admit I wanted to see what everyone looked like as a human.

I know that the girls were going to change on our own but I wanted to progress it. I had to start with the guys first.

Jasper was the first to change his hair stayed the same. His eyes were now a dark blue and his skin turned a shade darker.

Then Emmett changed his became shorter somehow and his eyes where the same color brown mine used to be. And he somehow had a slight tan.

Then Edward the only thing that changed on him was his eyes turned a bright green. Somehow he still keep that male model beauty.

Carlisle was last and had the most change of all. His hair stayed the same but his eyes were hazel.

Also if it is possible he went from look twenty-six to looking about thirty-two. Everyone was in awe when we noticed his complete change.

And then Charlie came into the room with us. He started to change back to his human self.

After him Kate changed as well her brown hair grew a inch and her eyes were a caramel color.

I was next I was surprised that when I stood back up my hair was still the same length I figured my change would be the least appealing everyone had seen me as a human before.

Then Alice was bent over next changing when she stood back up her hair was now to her shoulders and had green eyes as well.

Rosalie was next her hair stayed the same and her eyes were a dark blue but her skin like Emmett's had a slight tan to it. Then Esme was the last one just like

Carlisle she look like she aged a little and her eyes were now a hunny brown. I have to say the age change for them did m

ake everything look more believable.

**Charlie**: what just happen and why is everyone human now.

**Bella**: Dad I have to tell you something. You see Rose wanted to have a baby I tried to help her with that it backfired.

Now Alice, Esme, Rose, and I are all pregnant. And with that we were all going to become human until the babies are born.

So Carlisle came up with a idea to make it easier on the guys. And I went ahead just made everyone in the house human. I didn't know that you had came over.

**Charlie**: your made me human I cant believe this I just got used to the vampire thing and now I am human again.

**Bella**: Dad calm down it is only for six months.

**A.N. the book Carlisle used as a reference is name cold heart in English I thought it would be a nice name. **

**please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Also I am needing baby names. Thanks a bunch. **


	20. AN

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to **

**Update this story. It started out as something to pass my time when I was off from work and now that. I am working more it takes long for me to get back into my writing frame of mind. I promise I will have something new u for this tonight. Just bare with me thanks for all your reviews and please keep reading. **


	21. Exams

**A.N. sorry it took so long to update. Also like always I don't own any of these characters.**

**BPOV**

**Bella: **Dad it wont be that bad it least you will get to spend more time with Billy and all the others on the reservation.

And you get to tell everyone your getting married! And anyways if you hadn't been here then we wouldn't have been able to see you for six months.

You still could have wanted to eat on one of us.

**Charlie: **You do make a good point, I am sorry for making such a big deal out of it.

About thirty minutes later dad and Kate headed home for the night. Apparently changing back into your human stage makes you very tired.

**EPOV**

The next three months went by in a blur. The only thing that changed with the girls were that they were human now. I was starting to worry if everything was fine with the girls.

**Edward: **Charlise you have to check on the girls something has to be wrong. Nothing has changed with them.

**Charlise: **Edward you need to clam down the girls are fine. The book said it would be like that.

And once they hit the fourth month is when the craving and growing starts. I thought you would be happy nothing had changed.

you do realize that when I said the girls are going to want us around all the time that means all the time. No more xbox360 or guy time.

**Edward: **all that doesn't matter to me I just want to be sure Bella is ok.

**BPOV**

The past three months everything felt normal we went on about our normal routine. Alice forced all of us to go shopping at least once a week for the babies.

Esme and Rose were designing all the nurseries except for ours. Edward said that he wanted to do everything for the baby he could.

He was so happy to be becoming a father that I think if he was able to he would have carried the baby for me.

was the day we all went to find out what we were having.

**Alice: **come on everyone we are going to be late for our appointments.

**Rose: **calm your little pixie butt down. Carlise our doctor anyways.

**Bella**: if you don't get there while people arent around it is going to look weird four women. All in about their second trimester and not looking even a month along.

We all rode to the family clinic in Esme's mercedes. Carlise was smiling from ear to ear when he saw all of us walk in.

**Carlise: **Good evening ladies all of you are looking wonderful today. Rose you will be the first in line then Alice, Bella, and Esme. Does that sound ok with everyone.

**CPOV**

As I started the exam I noticed Rosalie was shaking a little I had never seen this side a Rose. She was always so confident even when I found her she wasn't shaking this much.

**Carlise**: Rose just breathe everything is going to be alright.

**Rose**: I just want everything to be perfect.

I started the ultrasound after about a minute I could tell rose was going to have twins. One would be a boy and the other a girl.

Then Alice was next even as a human she a nothing but a ball a energy. In her exam I saw that she was going to have girl.

That meant Alice would have a real human Barbie. Next was Bella she came in to my office like she had been threw all this before.

But she never had to really think that she would never have kids like the rest of the girls did. I started Bella's Exam and found that she like Rose was having twins a boy and a girl.

**Carlise**: Bella you are having twins a girl and a boy.

**Bella: **aww shit!…… I don't mean it like that it's just that I don't know anything about being a mother and I am going to be a mother to not only one child but two.

**Carlise**: your going to have all of us there to help and remember you have one advantage above us all. You remember what humans like to eat.

And will be able to go eat lunch with them at school. While the rest of us wont be able to really do that.

**Bella: **Thanks Carlise please don't tell Edward about my little fit.

**Carlise: **Consider it between the two of us.

And then my beautiful wife walked into the room glowing from ear to ear. She sat down calmly and I started her exam.

I found that she was going to have a boy. It suited her since her child she lost so long ago was a girl. It was time to start over with a son.

After all the girls were finished we all headed back to the house to let the guys know the results.

**BPOV**

Riding back with all the girls talking about how they were so excited about the babies. Made me feel even worse about what I had said to Carlise in the exam room.

Alice and Esme were overly excited to hear that Rose and I were having twins.

**Esme**: Can you believe it all my girls are having babies with me. Is it going to be weird that I am going to have grandkids as old as my only real child.

**Alice: **No it isn't going to be weird because it is going to look like you and Carlisle should have been " John and Kate plus eight" when we all changed back.

We all started to laugh it was true when we all turned again Carlise and Esme would have act like we were all adopted again.

We soon pulled up to the house where all the guys except Carlise waited for us. First Emmett plowed Rose up into his arms.

**Emmett**: so what's the deal babe?

**Rose: **we are going to be the proud parents of a daughter and son!

**Emmett**: WHAT!!! No way this is so cool!

Finally Rose had to smack Emmett Get him to stop spinning her around.

Next Jasper came up to Alice smoothly and took her hand in his.

**Jasper**: and what about you my dear?

**Alice**: we're going to have a daughter!!! And I am going to dress her up all of the time. And we will have matching outfits.

Jasper just smiled and listened to his beautiful wife rant on about everything she was going to do with their daughter and then he kissed her on the top of the head and it was like he

gave her a chill pill and she just curled into his arms.

Finally Edward approached me from the porch.

**Edward**: is there anything I can do for you sweetie. I will get you what ever you want!

**Bella: **no I just want you to sit down so I can tell you what is going on with us. Were are going to be having twins as well a boy and girl.

Edward then proceeded to start dancing around.

**Edward: **thank you Bella you have no idea how lucky I feel to have my beautiful wife carrying two of our children. Thank you for going threw all this for me!

**Bella**: there is nothing for you to think me for I wanted this as well.

after that we all went inside where Emmett had a dinner made for all of us. After dinner everyone headed to thier rooms.

that us night i belive all of us made love to our partners for the first time in three months.

**A.N. Do you think the cravings have started? i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will try to update soon.**

** if you have any ideas on how I can make this better please let me know. **


End file.
